A shoulder to lean on
by PTenigma
Summary: Steve gets hurt rescuing Danny and Danny tries to take care of him.  hurt!steve, caring!danno, slash eventually
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. All rights, characters, story lines, etc belong to CBS. I write only for entertainment - mostly mine :)

OK, I have never written for this fandom and this will only be my third story ever.

I have wanted to write slash before, but this story will be my first attempt. I have actually written this in it's entirety. As I re-read it I will post it. I just couldn't walk away from this idea in my head. I kept trying, but it made me write it. I haven't seen all of the episodes, but will do my best. It's more about the guys than the show...So like I said I needed to write this. I hope that some of you will enjoy it. Let me know by reviewing. I didn't use a beta because it takes me so long as it is, I was afraid it would take me even longer. So I apologize for any issues with my writing. They are mine and mine alone

* * *

Steve had just finished his swim. Danny was due any minute and they were going to go over some paperwork that they needed to finish. Danny had dropped Grace off after his night with her. She had a birthday party sleepover tonight so their weekend was cut short. The partners both wanted to finish up the paperwork from the last case so that they weren't starting the week behind the eight ball again.

Steve was walking up the beach toward his house when he noticed something moving in the distance. His SEAL senses went on alert. Something was wrong. There was some tall grass and he couldn't be sure, but then he saw it again. He continued his route toward the house, but his body was in full alert. He was still dripping wet as he had only lightly towel dried off, he was barefoot and shirtless. Then he saw a sliver of light reflecting off of metal. It was unmistakable. He dropped to the ground with his arms over his head as he heard the gunshot. Now he knew he was definitely up against a gun at the very least. Steve was able to get a quick visual of the guy. He didn't recognize him. He figured he was a hired hand for someone. Steve knew he had a lot of enemies. He was unarmed and the closest weapon he had was in the house. His phone was in his pants, but those were back at the house too. Going for them he would be a sitting duck.

Just then Steve heard the Camaro pulling up. The gunman did too and knew that he had to take another shot or else he may loose the chance. Steve dropped and narrowly avoided the bullet again. Then he jumped up and ran after the fleeing gunman.

Danny was walking to the front door when he heard the gunshot and ran to the back of the house with his gun drawn. He hadn't had it on him originally since he had been with Grace, but had put it on when he got out of the car and walked toward Steve's house because with a partner like Steve you just never knew and Danny liked to be prepared. Guess this time it paid off, he just hoped that he wasn't too late. He hadn't been able to see Steve yet so he didn't know if he was injured, shot or even...He couldn't think about it. He walked out cautiously onto the beach. Danny caught sight of Steve taking off and grumbled, but followed.

Steve chased after the gunman. He knew Danny was going to kill him for this since Danny hated these chasing pursuits, but not only that, Steve knew that running on the beach was going to give Danny's knee hell. He didn't want to put Danny at risk so he had started the chase knowing full well that Danny would be a good distance behind him.

The gunman had a considerable lead and was just as quick as Steve. He had the added advantage of having a gun and shoes as they were running on the uneven gravelly terrain as they got further from the water.

Steve couldn't gain on the gunman. The adrenaline was coursing through his body. The gunman was fast and he was in good physical shape. Steve had just come off of a run and swim before this started so he didn't have a lot of reserves. He thought quickly. He needed to outsmart the gunman. He saw a little hill. He was going to use it to his advantage. He signaled to his partner to keep going. Steve climbed the hill skillfully and gracefully ignoring the terrain that was ripping at his feet and the brush that was scratching at his body. He was up the hill in 2 or 3 giant steps. He continued running and then stopped to look over the bluff to see how he was going to tackle the gunman when he saw something that made him want to be sick. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his short hair trying to contemplate what he was going to do next.

He saw Danny. He saw Danny with a gun pointed at his head in a choke hold by the gunman.

I know it was short, but I promise the rest will be longer, just wanted to see if there was interest...review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up in the hospital bed. He slowly opened his eyes only to immediately close them due to the blinding light that was streaming through the window. His head hurt. He laid there waiting to try to open his eyes again. He figured out that he was in the hospital and he started to think back to the events of the day. As memories started to return he was overcome with panic. He couldn't breathe. Danny? Danny? Where was Danny? Was Danny alright? The last thing that he could remember was a gun being held to Danny's head and then a gun shot. He needed to know that Danny was alright. He needed to know now. He could feel his blood pressure rise. He heard the machines next to him beeping quicker.

He opened his eyes and forced his throat into action at the same time, he called out for his partner. "Danny?" he yelled out as a question to whoever may be in his room. His vision was still blurry and he was having trouble focusing. His head hurt and he was having trouble putting everything together, but he was immediately calmed when he made out the familiar voice and felt the warm hand on his arm as Danny sat down in the chair next to his bed. He looked over at his partner with a questioning glare, but didn't even get the question finished before Danny had already started answering him. "Danno are you...?"

"I'm right here and I'm FINE...thanks to my super-ninja flying partner." Danny said with a smile. The only trace of his early morning escapade was a small bruise and cut from where he had been hit by the gun.

Steve sighed a breath of relief and put his head back on the pillow only to have another thought and pop right back up. "Your knee? Running on the beach like that, is your knee OK?"

"Yes you big idiot. MY knee is fine. It's your knee that is screwed up. Only you. Only you would be lying in a hospital bed all banged up and be more concerned about someone else." Danny smirked as he ran his hand through his hair.

Danny was relieved that Steve was relatively OK. The panic and grief that went through him when he thought that Steve had been shot once again were still fresh in his mind. But luckily nothing a little time and some rest wouldn't take care of this time. He was actually surprised when he found out that Steve was hurt.

Danny thought back to earlier that day. They had been chasing the armed man down and of course Steve had taken off and was ahead of Danny. Steve didn't seem to be getting any closer and this guy was in good shape and matched Steve physically. All of a sudden, Steve was gone. Then Danny saw where he had gone. He had taken the higher road and was going to do one of his famous flying tackles, but this time there was going to be some actual air to it. Danny kept running as he always did knowing that he would get there after Steve, but hoping it was in enough time to be backup for his partner. All of a sudden the gunman turned around. He no longer saw Steve who had long since scaled the hill. He stopped so abruptly and doubled back that Danny didn't have time to react. The next thing he knew the gunman had hit him in the head with the butt of his gun and had him in a choke hold. He had a gun at his head and Steve was no where to be found. As he was trying to clear his vision, he saw Steve leaping towards them. He knew the gunman couldn't see Steve as he had his back to him. Danny pushed as hard as he could to free himself from the gunman as Steve made contact with the ground and tackled the gunman scarring him enough that his gun went off. The two men wrestled around in the sand a little before Steve pinned him and waited for Danny to finish.

Danny quickly looked around to see if anyone was hit, but the gun had fired into the air. Danny got up, kicked the gun away and put his gun on the gunman and tied his wrists. Then he looked over at Steve who was still on the ground breathing heavily with his face scrunched up. Danny wasn't accustomed to seeing Steve sitting on the ground after a chase. He was suddenly afraid that he had been wrong and that Steve had been shot. He ran over to his partner and knelt down next to him running his hands over him quickly starting with his head looking for blood or bullet wounds. There wasn't any blood. He was half naked so the hunt for blood was pretty easy. He didn't get very far before Steve pushed him off. "You didn't get hit when the gun went off did you?"

"No, I'm good. Book em Danno." Steve got out between ragged breaths.

Danny moved the gunman a little further away, tied him there with 3 separate ties and put out the call for HPD pick up. He contemplated calling an ambulance for Steve, but figured he wouldn't go anyway. Instead he called Chin and Kono and asked them to come and pick them up and explained that the Camaro was at Steve's. He warned them that Steve was hurt, but he didn't know how bad yet or where as Steve was being ever so forthcoming with the information. Danny promised he would explain when they got here, where ever here was.

Danny knew Steve was hiding something. He could hear it in Steve's voice. He could see it in his eyes that were filled with pain, but Danny couldn't figure out what was wrong. He decided to call him on it. Then he saw his ankle. That was it. Damn it looked bad. He played Steve's game a little as he thought that there was probably more to it than that. He couldn't imagine that was enough to keep super SEAL down.

"Alright, if you are so fine, then get up and come over here." Danny challenged.

Steve braced himself. He knew damn well that he was going to have a hell of a time getting up on his own accord. His leg screamed at him. Everyone teased him about his "navy boots", but it was those boots that protected him from an injury just like this one. He had learned that lesson a long time ago, the hard way. This time as soon as he landed, he knew he was in trouble, he felt the ankle give and then his knee twist as he tried to compensate. He hit his mark, but landed awkwardly with his wrist taking his weight before he landed on some rocks where he banged his head and chest before he tackled the gunman. Sometimes adrenaline was a scary thing. He took a quick breath, gritted his teeth, closed his eyes then made an attempt to get up, but he fell back in pain, panting and sweating as soon as he tried to put weight on his right leg.

"Shit." he said as he curled into himself.

"What the hell Steve? Could you please just stop all the macho Rambo super ninja SEAL bullshit for a minute and tell me what is wrong so I can figure out how to help you." Danny yelled.

Danny's hands were going a mile a minute. If they were an automobile, Steve was sure that they would have gotten a speeding ticket as it was making him dizzy trying to watch them.

Steve sighed and said "My leg is the worst of it. My ankle and knee most specifically he said as he looked at Danny, but the ankle is definitely worse. Don't think it's broken, but a pretty good sprain for sure." Steve said quietly.

"Is that it Dr. McGarrett? Since you seem to be so good at self-diagnosing are there any other injuries that you have? Danny asked in full on rant-mode.

"Nothing serious. My wrist doesn't feel that great and I think I bruised a couple of ribs, but nothing a good nap and a bag of ice won't fix. Oh yeah. I hit my head pretty good on something too" Steve said somberly. He figured he had to level with Danny or else if he was found out later he would just have to go through another rant.

"Ok so let's get this straight. I ask if you are ok, you tell me you're good, then go on to tell me you have hurt your knee, ankle, wrist, a few ribs and oh yeah I smashed my head too. So what exactly does it take for a super SEAL to admit that he is as a matter of fact not ok? That he is indeed the very opposite of ok? That he could be the poster child for the immensely hurt and certainly NOT ok?" Danny asked while he was pacing around ranting and appearing as though he was conducting an orchestra the way his hands and arms were flinging around.

Danny is totally pissed. There was nothing that he could do about it since his crazy partner was hell bent on doing things his own way and on his own. He knew that Steve didn't intentionally try to get himself killed, but that was what he managed to do every day each time with new and crazier stunts. But this time he hadn't even done anything that crazy. No driving onto a boat, no running into abandoned warehouses, nothing too horrible. The running tackle was almost part of McGarrett's signature. So it was a little higher leap this time, but Danny still didn't understand how he had gotten so banged up. Super SEAL was pretty much indestructible.

"Next time you decided to see if you can fly, do you think that you could give me some advance notice so that I could throw a mattress or something under you? You could have broken your neck or got shot, or got me shot or...?

"Danny, I thought that this was pretty tame compared to my normal activities. If I had my boots on I would have been fine. I landed bad and rolled my ankle when I landed. After that the rest of it was just in response to that unexpected landing. I couldn't call for back up before I chased him. I was shot at while I was getting out of the water after my swim. I didn't have anything on me. I didn't start to chase him until I saw you and I was sure that you had seen me. I thought that you would be happy." Steve started.

"You thought I would be happy? You thought I would be happy? How hard did you hit your head exactly? Have you completely lost your mind? Why would I be happy that I was chasing you and a gun-toting maniac across the beach into brush ? What part of that makes you think that I would be happy? Where does that situation scream that Danny will be happy with this?" Danny asked not really expecting an answer.

"Well are you going to say anything? Are you even going to try to defend your actions?" Danny demanded. He got no answer and he turned around. He looked at Steve and again saw the pain in his eyes. He saw him grabbing and rubbing near his ankle without actually touching it or letting it touch the ground. He figured that the he was in a tremendous amount of pain. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kono. "Bring paramedics. Steve is OK, but is going to need to be checked out." He knelt down next to him again. This time he was more gentle.

"OK big guy. Let me take a look. Chin and Kono are on the way. Steve was leaning back against a rock. "Don't touch it." he growled. He knew that Danny wouldn't hurt him. He trusted him with his life, but right now the breeze blowing over it was painful and the thought of anyone touching it put his system in overdrive.

"OK I won't touch it, I'm just going to look at it." Danny said with a huff. He hovered above the ankle. His foot and ankle had swollen to at least 3 or 4 times its normal size and was a very interesting combination of red and bruises that were already forming. The knee on the other hand didn't appear that bad. There was some swelling, but it was localized. That shouldn't be too much of a problem, but at the moment Steve couldn't bend it or straighten it any further than it was. He then went to Steve's side.

"Which ribs he asked?" again trying to be gentle, but still upset that his partner had tried to initially hide his injuries.

"My right side." Steve said with a little more pain in his voice than either of them had been ready for. There was a little redness and some bruising, but nothing horrible.

"Your breathing sucks I just want to see if anything is broken and if you are at risk for collapsing a lung or anything." Danny said, not really asking permission, but waiting for Steve to acknowledge. He pushed on his ribs and did notice some give. Steve groaned loudly and curled forward to catch his breath.

Then Danny gently pointed at Steve's wrist. Steve picked it up and showed it to Danny. His wrist and hand were swollen as well. Danny figured that it was also probably sprained. But the ankle was the worst of it. Steve had been right.

This was going to require a trip to the hospital and Steve was not going to be happy about it. He got down on the ground next to Steve and he sat next to him. He straightened one of his legs and slipped it under Steve's. He took off his shirt and rolled it up as cushioning then slowly lowered Steve's leg onto his. He knew it wasn't great, but it had to be better than Steve trying to keep his own leg elevated without any support.

Steve tried to pull away arguing "Your knee Danny. This is going to hurt you. Is it OK after the chase?"

"Steve my knee is fine." he said pointing to the other knee that was relaxed and not under him. Danny should have known that Steve would be worried about his knee since he had just given up the cane recently. Steve didn't know, since Danny made of point of not showing that pain to the team, but it still gave Danny grief. The cane was really getting in the way so he had gotten rid of it. Plus, it's really not that great of an idea for the bad guys to see you as weak or to see your weaknesses as Danny was pretty sure they kept track of something and he was sure that it would be used against him later.

Neither of them said anything else. Steve relaxed back and let his head rest on the rock. Danny put his head on his other knee and just sat. He was trying to take in everything that had just happened. He was glad that Steve was OK. Steve's breathing was still erratic and shallow. Danny used his arm to gently rub Steve's back. They just sat there like that neither saying anything until Chin and Kono showed up with HPD oinn their heels a few minutes later. Turns out they weren't that far off the road and Danny had actually done a pretty good job describing where they were.

"Hey boss, how you doing?" Kono asked with concern as soon as she got close to Steve.

"I'll live." he said honestly though the pain in his voice was evident to all of those on the close knit team.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" she said as she gave him her dimple filled smile.

"Me too brah." Chin echoed as he gave Steve a pat on the shoulder.

Neither of them commented on the fact that Steve appeared to be laying on top of Danny. They both knew how close Steve and Danny had gotten in the short time that they had been partners. They knew that they would do almost anything for the other as they all would. This was not only a team, but they were ohana.

HPD took Kono to get the Camaro and another car took away the gunman who they found out had been connected to Hesse. He wasn't worth getting hurt over. He had been hired by Hesse to get rid of McGarrett. He didn't know anything. He hadn't even met Hesse. He was hired by someone who worked for Hesse. He wasn't going to be helpful at all.

Chin and Kono were walking back towards them after the gunman was taken away and the last HPD squad car left when the ambulance pulled up.

"Danny you didn't call an ambulance did you? I don't need an ambulance. I don' t need a hospital. All I need is a hand to get me to my truck and then I can go home and lick my wounds in private. I told you nothing is broken, they are just sprains. I've had a lot worse. I don't need a doctor." Steve repeated. He hated hospitals and was in no mood to be poked and prodded just to be told what he already knew that he had to go home and take some medication and take it easy.

"OK, tell you what. If we can get you up and you can walk to the Camaro, we don't need to go to the hospital." Danny challenged.

With that the three of them helped him to his feet. He was overcome with pain, dizziness, and nausea as soon as he was upright. It took everything that he had to not throw up all over Danny's nice shoes. The paramedics came up behind them just then and put the gurney under Steve. They laid him down and supported all the injured parts. Then they gave him a pain killer that helped him relax immediately. There wasn't enough room for Danny to ride with him, so he followed in the Camaro to the hospital. When he got there Steve was out. The paramedics apologized and said that during the drive Steve got combative and they had to sedate him so that he didn't hurt himself any more before he could be examined. Danny wanted to be angry at them, but as he thought about it, there have been several times that he would have liked to sedate Steve himself and knew in an enclosed space like the ambulance Steve could probably be pretty scary. That didn't help the voice in his head that told him about the dangers or sedation with a head injury and Danny remembered Steve saying that he had hit his head.


	3. Chapter 3

He was brought back to the present by a groan as Steve was starting to move. He put his hand on Steve's shoulder to get him to lay back down.

"Hey Steve. You big gorilla. You need to lay still. You are going to hurt yourself AND you should probably take something for the pain before you do any moving." Danny said a little harsher than he meant to. Danny was worried that he really would hurt himself more and Danny already felt bad that Steve had gotten hurt while trying to save him. Steve was just about to put up an argument when the doctor walked in.

"Glad to see that you are awake. Just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. I heard that you gave the paramedics a run for their money. " the doc said with a smirk. "Luckily they only gave you a very mild sedative so that they could control you. You apparently knocked one of them out cold when the ambulance hit a bump and your leg was jostled. They have been spoken to about the effects of sedation with a head injury though. They were genuinely sorry, but they were also truly scared that they were in danger." he chuckled a little as he waved the pen light in Steve's eyes and finished his neuro-check. The doctor knew how deadly Steve could in fact be, but he also knew that he had a really big heart and wouldn't want to hurt anyone unless they really deserved it.

Steve looked embarrassed at hurting people who were trying to help him. "Crap. He hadn't remembered that until just as the doctor was saying it. He was going to owe them an apology. Steve knew that it wasn't smart to piss off the people that were responsible for saving your life. He knew that he would in good likelihood need to use an ambulance again either for himself or someone on his team and he wanted to be sure that they wouldn't be afraid of him if they were called on again.

Danny caught the look and said. "No worries partner, I'll send them the standard "Sorry I'm Steve McGarrett super SEAL and overall Rambo extraordinaire. I get a little carried away sometimes. I'm sorry for ... card and I will fill in the blank appropriately and send something to appease them. I'm thinking some beer and pizza for their team should do the trick."

Steve caught on to what Danny had said. "What do you mean standard card?" he asked shocked.

"The governor set up an account that I use to soothe ruffled feathers whenever you piss off the general public. Everyone knows that you have plenty of enemies in the bad guy realm and don't need them in the general population, plus the governor didn't want the bad press for 5-0." Danny explained with a grin.

Steve was annoyed and knew that he was going to chat with the governor about this, but now was not the time. So when can I get out of here doc?" he asked.

"You had a mild concussion, but I know that you are no stranger to those. You have a mildly sprained wrist and knee as well as a severely sprained ankle. It looks like you have some bruising on your side with and chest as well with some bruising to your ribs. You need to stay off of your leg completely for a while so your ankle can heal. I mean no weight on it at all. We thought that you might need surgery to repair the damage, but it looks like it should heal on it's own, but you need to be careful and no crazy stunts like I know you have a reputation for. Nothing but desk duty for you when you do go back. I will see you again in a week or two and we'll revisit you using the leg. Do I make myself clear Mr. McGarrett?" the doctor asked sternly.

"Yes, crystal clear doc." Steve replied without hesitation. He followed that up with. "So does that mean I can leave now?"

"Well as always, any head injury warrants some watching, but there haven't been any adverse reactions and you have passed all of your neuro-checks while you have been here. If someone will watch over you to look for any possible complications, I guess it would be OK, since knowing your track record, I am guessing that now that you are awake I'd have to restrain you to keep you here."

Steve didn't have anything to say to argue that. He gave the doctor a look of innocence that made everyone in the room smirk. He knew that he wasn't always that good with following doctors orders especially when it came to resting.

Danny spoke up, "I will take him home and be sure that he doesn't tackle anyone or try to wrestle anyone on the way. He knows I will use whatever means necessary to keep him down and I mean ANY means necessary." Danny said with a smirk.

"Thank you Detective Williams. I am sure that you will look after your partner. Finish up with the nurses and you are free to go. Please call if you have any problems otherwise follow up appointments and care instructions as well as pain medication prescriptions will all be with the paperwork that the nurses will give you. Stay safe and feel better Mr. McGarrett." the doctor said with a quick wave and then he was out of the room.

With that Steve looked down in disgust at his leg which was now sporting a supportive hinged knee brace that was keeping his knee slightly flexed as well as a bulky brace and wrap on his ankle. He was wearing scrub pants and shirt since he had come in with only his wet bathing suit on. The nurses had gotten him into them when he was still out thankfully as he would have definitely put up a fight over those. They were dark at least. He looked again...They were NAVY. He groaned internally. He was sure that Danny probably had something to do with that and thought that he was being funny.

Just then Danny's phone rang and he moved to the corner of the room to answer it. It was Chin wanting to know what was going on with Steve. Kono was with him and they had just finished at HPD. He told him the run down and let him know Steve was Ok, but that he was going to take him for a couple of errands and then he would take Steve home and stay there overnight. He told them to stop by in the morning as Steve looked pretty tired. They told Danny to call if he needed anything and to give their get well wishes to Steve.

Steve started to sit up, but he realized that his leg wasn't cooperating with him. Then he felt the pain. He closed his eyes and laid back against the pillows waiting for the nausea to pass. He kept telling himself he was not going to be sick. He opened them again and Danny was in his face.

"Let me help you." Danny said as he reached forward to help Steve with his leg.

"I don't need any help." Steve shot back harsher then he meant, but he was frustrated and didn't like relying on other people.

Danny said "Suit yourself." He stood next to Steve holding Steve's newly issued set of aluminum crutches next to him. He looked silly as the crutches were almost as tall as he was coming up past his shoulder, but then again Steve was a good ½ foot or more taller that he was.

Danny cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something Mr. I don't need any help?" Danny asked while gesturing at the crutches he was holding in his hands.

"I don't need those." Steve said.

"You must have hit your head harder than the doctors realized. The doctor was in here just a few minutes ago saying that you were not to put ANY, I repeat ANY weight on that leg while it heals. NO weight for ANY reason or you will be having surgery. You do remember that don't you? I am sure the doctor wouldn't mind keeping you here for a few days while you reconsider." Danny challenged as he stepped closer to Steve daring him to try to get off the bed without the crutches.

Steve thought about it for a minute and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Fine. Give them to me." Steve said with disgust as he gestured at the crutches.

"Do you know how to use them or do you want me to show you." Danny asked. Both men knew that Danny had some issues with his knee in the past and was not a stranger to using crutches or a cane.

"Danny, I don't need you to sh.." Steve started.

"OK McGarrett, I have something to say and you are going to listen. I understand that you do not like to accept help and I understand that you do not want help, but right now you need help and we are partners so I am going to give you help and you are going to accept my help. We will not continue to have this conversation every time that I try to help you and you are going to ask for help when you need it so that we don't have to come back here in 2 hours when you do something stupid and end up hurting yourself." Danny ranted. His hands were going fast. He didn't even know if that had made sense, but he didn't care. He wanted to make a point and he hoped that he had done it.

Steve sat there with a smirk biting his tongue while Danny finished his rant. When Danny was done, he asked, "are you done?" just to be sure.

Danny responded "yeah, yeah I guess for right now I am."

"Well Danny, I was going to say that I didn't need you to show me how to use the crutches because I was pretty familiar with using them. I have screwed up my ankle pretty bad before when I was in the SEALS. That's why I always wear my military boots. I know you guys think that they are funny and just part of my SEAL persona, but they serve a purpose. I knew that I was vulnerable to another ankle injury. That's also how I was pretty sure that it wasn't broken and only a really bad sprain because I have been through this before. I was a SEAL. I've been through MUCH worse than this before. You didn't really think that the injuries that you have seen are the only ones that I have endured did you?" Steve said.

Danny just stared back at him in shock. He didn't know what to think. He hadn't really given much thought to what Steve had gone through before he joined 5-0. He knew the SEALs were dangerous and knew that Steve had been on some crazy missions, but he really never thought about Steve getting hurt. Steve was like superman. Picturing him hurt was difficult. Not that he hadn't seen him shot and hurt before, but really hurt like he was now imagining, was something that he didn't want to think about.

"Someone write this date down. The day that Danno Williams was rendered speechless." Steve said trying to lighten the mood.

With that he scooted to the edge of the mattress and readied himself to stand up. Danny approached the bed. He didn't touch Steve, but merely made himself close enough to him that he could lend a hand if needed. Steve used the crutches and his good wrist to help him stand with all of his weight on his left foot. He then put the crutches under his arms and took a step. It was more painful then he had remembered. Pain shot up his wrist and through his arm. The doctor had warned him that it might be uncomfortable, but as long as he kept the brace on and the wrist was in good alignment there was no danger or further injury to the wrist by using it. He only made it a few steps before Danny was behind him with the wheelchair. Steve sat down without an argument. Danny knew that was a glimpse into the real pain that McGarrett was enduring.

The nurse came in to discharge him and give him all of the information that he might need including scripts and follow up appointments.

Steve settled into the backseat of the car. His damn long legs wouldn't fit in the front of the car with his knee almost fully extended without pain and he wouldn't have any way to elevate his leg there. He was currently on the backseat sitting behind the driver's seat with his right leg across the seat and 1 pillow under his knee, 2 under his ankle and one on his lap supporting his wrist. "First stop... pharmacy to fill the prescription for pain pills." Danny announced.

"I don't need those. I don't plan on using them. I can manage just fine." Steve said.

"I don't know what you guys used for pain management in the army, but here in civilization we don't just hunker down and bite on things when we are in pain or use nuts and berries from the forest or whatever it is that you did." Danny said.

"It was the NAVY Danny. I was a SEAL in the NAVY." Steve said with annoyance heavy in his voice.

Well if you don't use them, I just might since all of your whining is starting to give me a headache." Danny shot back.

When they got to the pharmacy Danny jumped out, ran in and was back in just a few minutes with the bag rattling with more pills than Steve thought he would ever need or agree to take. Danny didn't like to leave Steve alone in the car while he was in pain, but it would be much quicker and less painful then taking him with him. He immediately opened the bottle and gave Steve a pill with a bottle of water.

Steve glared at him..

"It's either the pills or the hospital...your choice" Danny stated.

Steve took the water and pills from him with a glare.

"That's my good little soldier." Danny said with a grin. He hoped that the pills wouldn't take too long to work.

They drove a few minutes in silence before Danny says "Next stop my apartment to pick up some things that I may need." This time Steve didn't hear him as he was asleep with his head back against the window. He wanted to check on the sleeping man, but there was no way to get to him without opening the door and startling him so he took the snoring as a sign that he was Ok. The look of pain on his face told a different story though and Danny was glad that the next stop would be Steve's house.

On the ride to Steve's house, Danny took out his phone and called the governor to tell her what had happened while trying to save Steve's dignity, but she needed to be aware that the commander of her task force would be out of commission for a while. The governor wanted to come see him, but he assured her that he would give Steve her get well wishes and have him call her in the next few days to arrange a time for her to visit. She was about to hang up when she asked if she should arrange for someone to come to help him out until he was back on his feet. Danny explained that he didn't think that Steve would allow a stranger to help him. She laughed and agreed. She paused for a minute and then told him that Steve was now his assignment and he was to see to it that Steve was well taken care of and that he was given the time that he needed to get himself back into tip-top shape. She told him that Chin and Kono would work in conjunction with HPD until Steve was ready to go back to his role even if it was initially only at the desk. She told him that he would be allowed to help 5-0 as time permitted and only after Steve's needs were taken care of.

Danny agreed even though he full well knew that what she was asking was not going to be an easy task. He had planned on doing it even before she had asked though. He was his partner, his friend, his Ohana and there was no way that he was going to walk away from him and not help him even if the super SEAL was too stubborn to see that he needed help. At least now he would have a little extra time to do it and he was glad to know that the governor really did care about Steve and his well being and placed it as such a high priority. It didn't hurt that he could now use her as leverage if Steve didn't want to accept his help.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I know that this chapter is a little short, but I am fixing the next bit and it should be up soon I hope...If you guys are enjoying it, please let me know with your reviews. They make me work faster. I had it all finished, but I'm changing some stuff as I go as I wasn't happy with some of it initially. I'm still not sure what I think about it, but I'm going to hand this part over anyway. Hope you like it. Keep reviewing...

Getting Steve in the house proved a little more difficult than Danny had imagined. Steve had a dose of the strong pain medication in him and was starting to get a little loopy and was sleepy. He outweighed Danny by quite a bit. He was having difficulty with standing let alone using the crutches. They somehow managed to get out of the car and to the stairs. The stairs however were a different story. Steve was unstable, Danny was sure he was going to tip backwards off the steps and he wasn't sure he would be able to catch him. He stopped and thought for a minute. Then he remembered when he was in high school playing ball when he first hurt his knee and had to use crutches. He remembered having a little too much to drink and being in somewhat the same situation as Steve was in right now. He remembered using his buddy as a human crutch because he couldn't coordinate to use the crutches without falling down. He decided to ditch the crutches for the steps at least. He threw Steve's right arm over his shoulder, put Steve's left arm on the rail and put his left arm around Steve's waist and hoped for the best.

"Hey Danno, what are you doing? Let me have those. I can make it up the stairs all by myself. I've been doing it for a long time now. I"m all growed up." Steve said with a little slur.

"All growed up Steve? Really? Are you listening to yourself. Your pills are kicking in and your balance is a little off. I'd rather you were mad at me then bleeding on the front lawn because you slipped on the steps and broke your head open...again."

"I'm not going to fall. I'm OK." Steve said with a goofy grin as he tried to push Danny away and grab for his crutches. He lost his balance and slammed his side into the railing hitting his bruised ribs and groaning in pain as he bent forward with his eyes closed and head down.

Danny was there in a second to steady him and stopped him from falling. He waited for him to straighten up and then said "Alright, alright, you've proven your point. Your balance is obviously completely intact, but how about you humor me and try my method and get into the house before you really hurt yourself." Danny said with some sarcasm.

This was one of the rare occasions that Danny was happy to be shorter than Steve as he was just about the perfect height to act as a human crutch. It was strange to be this close to Steve though. He could smell his scent. Despite everything that he had been through today, Steve still smelled good. Not of any cologne or anything, just Steve. He could feel the defined muscles in Steve's arms and his chest as he tightened everything with each step. Danny was a very tactile person and was used to touching people and talking with his hands and hugging his daughter. Touch was not foreign to him. Touch this close with another man was strange, but this wasn't just any man, this was his boss. This should be freaking him out, but for some reason with Steve it didn't feel strange. It didn't feel weird. Steve was his closest friend and he was hurt and he was helping him and that's all there was to it. It didn't matter what he had to do to help him, he would do it. There had been some strange natural closeness almost right from the start between the partners. He wasn't sure how his friend would feel about practically hugging him, but at this point Danny really didn't care. That was something that they could deal with later. Hopefully, Steve wouldn't even remember this in the morning. They managed to make it up the entry stairs without a problem in this fashion and then Danny handed Steve his crutches to get to the stairs to the second floor where Steve's bedroom was. They repeated the pattern up the other stairs. The closer they got to the top, the more Steve was leaning on Danny. Danny could now feel Steve's body trying to curl on itself from fatigue and pain. Danny was doing his best to shoulder Steve's weight knowing that he couldn't let Steve down when he needed him. They made it up the last few stairs and they both let out a sigh of relief as they hopped up the last step and Danny once again gave Steve his crutches. Danny stayed close enough that he would be able to steady Steve if he needed it, but thankfully Steve made it to his bed without incident.

Steve laid on the bed in his bedroom in the scrubs that they had given him in the hospital. Steve started to get undressed. He awkwardly pulled the scrub top off using just his left hand and waited while Danny found and tossed him a gray t-shirt. Then Steve moved to take his pants off, but couldn't manage the straps of the knee brace with the wrist brace and the pain in his side which was now more intense since his little altercation with the stair railing outside. He also needed both hands and dexterity, but he didn't have either at the moment as he fell victim to the effects of the pain medication. Danny reached down and propped his knee on a pillow and went to undo the ankle brace. He held Steve's leg tenderly, trying to avoid any area that was bruised or may be painful. He got the brace off and placed it on the bed, then he moved on to his knee. He got the knee brace undone with only minimal reaction from the injured man. Now came the part that Danny was dreading. He looked at Steve whose eyes were closed and was beginning to doze. He undid the tie at the top of the pants and began to ease them off which was difficult to do without twisting or hurting the injured leg. Danny realized Steve might be naked under the scrubs. It made sense since he had been in his swim trunks when the attack happened. He quickly grabbed the scrub shirt and threw it over Steve's groin but luckily, he had underwear on as Danny caught sight of a second waistband that didn't belong to the scrub pants. He was grateful that someone at the hospital had given him some surgical shorts to wear under the scrub pants as well. That didn't stop Danny's heart from beating a little faster. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. But if he was to be truthful with himself, he had thought about it more than once. This didn't feel right though. Steve was medicated and in pain. Danny felt ashamed as though he had actually violated his partner. He knew that Steve would be mortified if he was more with it right now. Danny knew he needed to finish getting Steve dressed. As he touched Steve's leg he could feel some of the contours in it that were evident of previous injuries. Steve groaned and Danny quickly moved his hand hoping that he hadn't hurt him and not wanting to think about that part of Steve's life. Then he slipped on Steve's sleep pants over his knee. Steve's leg was jostled a little and he opened his eyes and moaned a little reaching to massage the aching limb. He blushed a little when he realized what was going on,and then he reached down and pulled his pants up the rest of the way. Not a word was said about what had just happened. Danny got Steve comfortable in the bed. He told him he would be right back and then he went to get the pain medication and his bag from the car as well as some ice packs and extra pillows.

Steve laid there thinking about what had just happened. He felt something weird when Danny was touching him. He had never been touched like that by another man, and certainly not one that he was as close to as he was to Danny. He was surprised at how gentle and caring Danny's touch had been. He had seen him act like that with Grace, but had always assumed that it was only with Grace that he was like that. Steve felt like this was a whole side of Danny that he had never seen before. When Danny's hands weren't flying because he was ranting they could be very gentle and caring. He hoped he had done a good job of masking his feelings when he groaned, hoping that Danny would take it as a groan of pain. Steve shook his head. He couldn't believe the medication was affecting him like this. He wasn't sure what was really happening and what was his imagination from the medication. He just wanted to go to sleep. Danny was his partner, his friend and that was it. He had been married. He had a daughter. Steve didn't know what was the matter with him, but he wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep and not think about Danny until the morning when he hoped that he was thinking a little more clearly.

When Danny came in with the ice and the pillows, Steve pretended to be asleep which wasn't too hard since he was almost there anyway. Danny went about very gingerly propping Steve's leg and hand as well as putting ice packs on the injured joints. Steve was sure that it was his imagination that Danny's hands were lingering just a little longer than was really necessary. He really did need to go to sleep. He couldn't think straight and he was starting to have very inappropriate thoughts about his partner and best friend.

Danny was glad when he brought in the extra pillows and he found Steve asleep. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was seriously in need of sleep and a minute to think, but he couldn't help but wonder what these feelings were that he was having for his boss. Whatever they were he needed to figure it out and figure out how to get rid of them since this was Commander Lieutenant Steven McGarrett he was talking about. If he didn't scream straight-laced heterosexual, Danny wasn't sure who would since Steve basically ate, breathed and slept testosterone. Not to mention Catherine. He just needed to get a good night sleep and he was sure that everything would be back to normal tomorrow. It had been a very long day after all.

Danny got ready to sleep in the guest room with the door open so he could hear Steve if he needed anything. He had left the crutches by Steve's bed, but gave him strict instructions not to get up on his own. He was pretty sure that Steve was going to try it anyway. Being a father, Danny was able to wake up quickly for the slightest noise and movement when he was in alert mode. He was going to go to sleep, but he knew even in his exhausted state that he was listening and would hear Steve if he tried to get up. He hoped he would at least.

Danny felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he heard noise coming from Steve's room. He heard yelling. He couldn't make out what was being said then he heard his name...it wasn't just being yelled, it was being screamed...

Alright...so there it is. More to come. Hope that you are enjoying it so far. I was really nervous about this chapter, I still am, but I hope that everyone enjoyed it and that you will review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

OK guys, I wanted to post this tonight. I have gotten some nice reviews which always make me want to post quicker. I have re-read it, but any errors are mine and I apologize. I hope that you enjoy and that you will review so I can get the next part up quickly :) Unless of course you guys don't like it, but I hope that you do since I am really enjoying writting it.

Danny felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he heard noise coming from Steve's room. He heard yelling. He couldn't make out what was being said then he heard his name...it wasn't just being yelled, it was being screamed...

He flew out of bed and charged to Steve's room not knowing why Steve would be yelling his name. Steve, however, was still asleep in the middle of a nightmare. Danny didn't know if he should wake him, but when he got closer, he saw his shirt was drenched with sweat. He put his arm on his shoulder gently and shook him.

"Steve wake up. Steve. STEVEN! MCGARRETT WAKE UP!" he yelled and finally Steve opened his eyes and looked at him.

When he woke it wasn't nice and gentle, but he sat up straight in bed and was breathing hard with gasps for air. He was still sweating and when he figured out where he was and what had happened he was blushing with embarrassment. He was actually thankful that he was sweating so that Danny wouldn't see the red in his cheeks.

Danny helped him change his shirt again. He got him situated in bed, brought him a glass of water and asked him if he needed a pain pill. Steve of course declined the medication insisting that he was OK. Danny waited until Steve's breathing had evened out and then he went back to the guest room. Not much was said about what had happened. Neither knew what to say so they didn't say anything. Danny knew something was bothering Steve, but knew that this was not the time to discuss it. So against character for Danny, he kept his mouth shut and left the room promising himself he would get to the bottom of it when Steve was up to it.

Danny was only asleep for a short while when he heard Steve again. He went a little quicker this time as he sounded like he was more agitated this time. Danny wasn't mad exactly, but he was starting to feel like a sleep-deprived new dad again. He was out of practice with this. It had been many years since he had needed to stay up with Grace. Danny made it into Steve's room just in time to grab him and stop him from falling out of his bed and onto the floor. Steve was apparently chasing someone or something and had made his way across his large bed and was teetering at the edge. Danny woke him up, got him back in the right spot in bed, got him settled down again gave him some more water and sat next to him on the bed until he was asleep and was breathing evenly and then waited a few more minutes just to be sure. He was going to wait another few minutes, but Danny knew if he didn't get up now, he was going to end up sleeping right where he was sitting at the edge of the bed and waking up with many protesting body parts. He got up and dragged himself to the guest room.

Danny didn't remember his head even hitting the pillow or actually laying down before he was ripped from his sleep for the third time that night by a scream of pain. This sound was new to him, but the voice he recognized. He was out of bed and in Steve's room in a matter of seconds. He was too late though. He walked in to find Steve awake and sitting up in his bed craddling his hand. As Danny got closer he put the pieces together. There was blood on Steve's hand and on the brace that was still on his wrist. His hand was already swollen more than it had been earlier and there was an indent in the wall.

"Damn it Steve. Can't you just go to sleep like a normal person? Can't you just have normal dreams and not ones where you are chasing things and beating them into submission? Can't you just pass out from the pain meds and wake up in the morning like a normal person? No you have to do everything to the extreme. You are even an extreme sleeper." Danny said shaking his head.

"I'll be right back. DON'T move, DON'T fall asleep. I will be RIGHT back." Danny said as he hurried down to the kitchen to get some ice. He glanced at his watch. It was too early to call the doctor about Steve's hand and there was no way that he was in any shape to drive him any where right now anyway. He grabbed the pills, a glass of water, a towel and some ice for Steve and ran back upstairs. Steve was going to take the pills whether he wanted to or not.

He got Steve settled again, got him comfortable, gave him the pain medication, cleaned his hand and put ice on it before he elevated it on a pillow. Danny did this all in uncharacteristic silence. He was tired and just wanted to get to sleep. He knew if he kept ranting, he would be so worked up, he would never get back to sleep.

Steve didn't say anything either. He was embarrassed at his loss of control. He hadn't had nightmares like that since his dad had been killed, but then he had been alone to replay the miserable events in private.

Danny made a decision. He sat and waited for Steve to fall asleep. Once he was sure that Steve was asleep he walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He was pretty sure he was delerius from not having any sleep and the chase earlier, but he doesn't care. He mentally dared Steve to give him grief about this in the morning. He laid down on the bed. He trapped Steve's uninjured left arm under him hoping to somehow ground him and let him know that he wasn't alone. Danny knew that this way as soon as Steve started to move he would be woken up and Danny could prevent any further injury. He could feel the other man's heart rate calm and his breathing was quiet and even. They were basically cuddling, but Danny didn't care. If they could get some sleep, he would be happy. He was oddly happy anyway. He was enjoying the closeness to the other man, feeling their heartbeats and breathing synchronize. Feeling the comfort of knowing that they were there for each other no matter what. Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep, not able to stop the smile that remained on his face as Steve cuddled closer to him. Steve didn't wake up again until the morning.

Steve woke up in the morning in a world of pain. All of the bruising had come to the surface. Every muscle hurt, he could feel his heart beat in his foot, he could feel his ribs with each breath. His head hurt and the sun light was killing him. Damn, even the light blanket on top of his foot was too much. He reached down to pull the blanket off and cried out when he tried to use his hand.

The movement and noise woke Danny who had been in a very light sleep.

"Steve it's Ok, it's just a dream, go back to bed." Danny said before he even opened his eyes or rolled over expecting it to just be a reapeat of last night.

Steve is taken aback by Danny being in bed with him although he is more surprised that he realizes that he is cuddled up with him and he's not freaked out. It feels very comfortable actually.

"Not sleeping. Pain... Danny? Last night is a little foggy for me? Did you slip me something? Why are you in my bed with me?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Oh so you don't remember. Well you are going to remember right now and we are going to talk about it so that this isn't weird...we are going to talk, but first I need a cup of coffee. Do you need anything while I'm down there?" Danny asks.

Then he looks into Steve's eyes. He already knows the answer, but asks anyway, "How's the pain?"

"My whole body feels like crap, and my hand really hurts. I didn't think I hurt it that bad. I thought it was just a mild sprain." Steve admits while gently trying to move his fingers.

"Like I said we will talk as soon as I get back." Danny said as he walked out the door. He made the coffee and made his way back upstairs. When he walked in Steve had his head in his hand and was shaking his head.

"I'm guessing that you remember last night? So what the hell? What the hell had you so worked up that you tried to fly off your bed and then redecorate your wall." Danny asked.

"I don't remember." Steve lied hoping that Danny would leave it at that.

"Bullshit. I know you remember. You aren't looking at me because you remember and you don't want to tell me. Really Steve? You're really going to try to keep a secret from me? We slept together, I mean we slept next to each other in the same freaking bed last night so that I could stop you from killing yourself and you are really going to try to hide something from me. I don't think so. You owe me the truth. You owe me that." Danny said with no room for argument.

"You're right." Steve said quietly still not making eye contact.

"Well then out with it already." Danny demanded.

"I don't want you to feel bad." Steve said quietly.

"Me, feel bad? Why would I feel bad? I didn't do anything." Danny said honestly, but now worried that maybe Steve had caught on to his strange feelings last night.

"No you're right. It's not your fault, but I know you Danny, and you will take it personally." Steve says.

"I promise I won't." Danny says.

"Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you..." Steve says with a sigh. "It was you. I was having a nightmare about you." Steve started.

"Geez, when you put it like that I have no idea why you would be worried that I would take it personally." he said sarcastically. Then he paused a few minutes and the tone of his voice became serious. "me?...you were that worked up over something I did?" Steve could already hear the guilt in Danny's voice.

"No, not something that you DID. Every time I fell asleep, I kept picturing what I saw when I looked down over the hill. You with a gun to your head and no way to escape and me not having any weapon or anyway to help you...I know you are ok, but in the dreams you weren't. Every time I closed my eyes I had to watch you die while I couldn't do anything and it was my fault... Just like with my dad." He added softly as he put his head back in his hand.

"Damn it Steve. I AM OK. I am ok thanks to you. It wouldn't have been your fault even if I wasn't. It wasn't your fault that you were shot at after your swim. It wasn't your fault that I joined the chase. It wasn't your fault that I let the gunman get the advantage. It is not your fault that Hesse shot your father. You ARE responsible for saving me and for catching the SOB who tried to kill us. If anyone should be feeling bad, it's me for getting you hurt saving my ass. Seriously Steve. I do NOT blame you for anything that happened yesterday." Danny said.

"I know that you don't, but Danny...you could have died. He could have shot you. Then what? What would I have done? You are my family. I don't think I could survive losing one more person that I lo..." Steve stopped, but Danny was pretty sure he knew what he was going to say. They both did.

Danny looked at his face and was shocked. What he saw in Steve's eyes went straight to his core. Steve was looking at him with raw vulnerability, he was scared. He had been scared of losing Danny. Danny had no idea how to deal with this. He put his hand on Steve's arm then slid it down so that it was resting gently on top of Steve's injured hand rubbing the new bruises gently. New bruises that Steve had gotten trying to save him in his nightmare.

Something snapped in Danny. "I am here, I am OK and it is going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me Steven McGarrett. Don't you know I think the same thing every time you go and get yourself shot or blown up or drive onto a boat or run before you have backup? Don't you know that you are my ohana too?" Danny asked as he rant was starting to wind down and his voice soften. They just sat there looking into each other's eyes, neither moving. Danny not making a move to move his hand and Steve not trying to move it either.

The intensity was cut by the phone ringing. It was Chin. "Hey brah, are you guys up to some visitors."

"Well if you are up for visiting us at the hospital." Danny laughed.

"What, what happened? Is Steve OK? Do you need help? Danny, what is going on?" There was pure panic and fear in Chin's voice.

"No, nothing like that. Steve had a rough night and managed to whack his hand on the wall. I just want to be sure he didn't do any further damage. That's it. Nothing too serious." he said with a lightness in his voice to help reassure Chin.

"So you had a rough night?" Chin asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Something like that." Danny replied with a smile.

"Hey Chin, listen. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm not sure I should be driving. Would you or Kono mind coming over here and driving us to the hospital?" Danny asked as he felt the tiredness wash over him. Sure he got a little sleep, but he was on edge the whole time.

"You bet brah, I'll be right over." Chin said.

"Well give us a few minutes. We both need to get cleaned up. See you in a hour?" Danny asked.

"Sounds good. See you then." Chin said.

Danny helped Steve get changed into clothes repeating the process from last night, but this time Steve was an active participant with Danny filling in only with the things that Steve couldn't do. This time they added in a quick sponge bath too as Steve had been pretty sweaty last night. Danny was quick, efficient and gentle with his assistance. There wasn't much talking between the two men while they were getting ready, but there were some looks when their eyes met that spoke enough to fill a book. They had entered new territory for both of them and they didn't know how to navigate it. They were both aware that something had changed...

Danny stood by while Steve got himself to the edge of the bed. He wanted to respect Steve's dignity and let him do what he could for himself, but his eyes were watching every move that Steve made so that he could help him at the first sign of trouble. He winced when he saw his boss' face fill with pain. He watched the injured man lift his leg gently to the edge of the bed. He didn't move the knee or ankle in the process. Eyes closed, teeth clenched and sweat forming on his brow, he got up on his left leg and grabbed for the crutches. He swayed a little from dizziness. A combination from lack of sleep and the pain of having blood rush to his foot. Danny was right by his side. He steadied him and supported him with comfort until he was ready to move. The movements were slow and painful. Not at all resembling the normal stealth movements of super SEAL.

Steve headed out of his room and toward the stairs with Danny right on his heels. Steve for once is not annoyed with Danny's hovering. He was having difficulty moving today with the increased pain in his hand. He handed Danny the crutches at the top of the steps. Danny took them and got in front of him. Steve grabbed the rail with his left hand and hopped down the steps on his left leg leaning his body against the wall as he went. Danny remembered from experience that going down the stairs was much easier than going up and knew Steve wouldn't need his help. He grabbed a chair and let Steve sit down to rest. He grabbed another chair and carried it to the bottom of the outside steps. Then he came back in and waited for Steve to get up. He held the door open for him and waited while Steve hopped down the next set of steps and sat in the chair that was waiting for him.

They only had to wait a minute because Chin was already pulling up. Steve motioned for Chin to park his bike and then threw him the keys to the camaro. Danny stayed behind Steve, helped him ease into the car and lay his leg across the back seat. Chin and Kono were both there. Kono had pulled up just a minute after Chin. She offered to sit in the backseat, but Danny muttered something about having the shortest legs and climbed into the back with Steve. He gently lifted Steve's right leg, scooted under it and then gently put it back down on his lap. He tried putting his arms in a few places but none were comfortable. He finally settled them on Steve's leg. He shot Steve a questioning look to make sure that he wasn't hurting him. Steve nodded that it was ok. They both closed their eyes and leaned against their respective windows and were snoring in less than 2 minutes. The hospital was still a little drive away. Chin and Kono shared a smile.

"So what do you think happened last night?" Kono asked. The little touches and the caring glances had not gone unnoticed by the rookie. She saw the way Danny was just a little more attentive to Steve and she saw the way Steve was allowing Danny to be there for him. Something had changed. There were looks between the two that she knew contained more emotion than either of them were even aware of.

"I don't think that we will ever really know, but I think that maybe they are both coming around to what we've known for a long time." Chin said with a wink.

"Look at them. They look so sweet. I hope that they take good care of each other." Kono said quietly with a smile.

"Now that is something that I don't think that you have to worry about cuz... I don't think that you have to worry about that." Chin repeated and laughed as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Danny had his hand on Steve's ankle and was rubbing it ever so gently trying to sooth him and Steve's face relaxed with each gentle rub from his partner. But through the whole event the rear-seat passengers continued to snore."

They got to the hospital and the two of them were still asleep in the back seat. Chin went to check Steve in and see how long of a wait they had. Kono watched the two of them with fondness in her heart at the intimate minute they had shared and chuckled at the thought that they would be furious if they knew that anyone had seen it.

Just then Chin came back and said that they would be able to take Steve in just a minute as it wasn't too busy. Based on how long it took Steve to get in to the car, Chin figured that he should wake them up and get the process started.

"Wake up sleepy heads" he said to the two men snoring briskly in the backseat. Danny woke first. He stretched and then wiped away a little drool that had formed at the corner of his mouth. He hoped that noone had noticed. He gingerly untangled himself from Steve and climbed out of the car so that Steve would be able to get out. He went around and woke Steve up. Steve didn't wake up so gently. He went from sound asleep to fully awake in 2 seconds flat. He saw that Danny had already gotten out of the car and scooted to the doorway. Danny waited there to give him a hand and then to give him his crutches, but Kono had already gotten a wheelchair so Steve hopped to that instead using Danny's shoulder as a support. He eased himself down and then leaned back.

Danny pushed him through the doors while Kono and Chin went to park the car. Steve went to x-ray where it was determined that he hadn't done any further damage to his hand, he had bruised his knuckles pretty badly, worsened the sprain slightly and had some nasty abrasions, so it would be extremely painful especially with using the crutches, but other than that no other treatment was necessary. The doctor told to keep his crutching to only that which was necessary and to use pain as a guide. The doctors knew there was no way that they were going to keep Steve down and that it was a losing battle so they opted just to let him do what he could as long as he wouldn't be injuring himself. Of course, all of that was said in front of Danny who had no intention of letting him do anything other than what the doctor had recommended.

The return trip home was very quiet with Kono and Chin chatting quietly in the front seat while Steve and Danny were lost in their own thoughts in the back.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think...


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, all mistakes are mine. No Beta. Sorry about the quotation marks last chapter. I went back and tried to fix them. Also in this chapter tried to put thought in italics, but might have missed some. I could keep proofreading it or put it out. I figured I'd put it out so I hope that you can get past any errors and still enjoy it...

Steve hadn't had any pain medication since before Danny got into bed with him last night. Danny didn't want to give him any in the morning in case they needed to do something to him at the hospital that would require medication and he was afraid that there would be some sort of interaction or something. He did wish that he had brought them with him, but he had left them at home knowing that they were going to the hospital where they would have whatever Steve would need. He had underestimated Steve though and had not figured on him flat out refusing the pain pills at the hospital. With patient rights and Steve looking like he could rip someone apart with just a look, no one at the hospital was about to push the issue. The team all knew that Steve was hurting. It was etched in his eyes and his face even though he was doing his best not to let anyone see it. It was in his voice and in his actions. He was being short and although not really known for his patience, he was practically walking on the edge right now. The edge of what, no one really wanted to know.

They finally got home and now they had to get up the stairs. Chin and Kono offered to help him, but Steve insisted on doing it himself. They all stood back and watched while he grunted and groaned up the first step while they all cringed and looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. After the second step, Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"What is the matter with you? No, really I want to know. What the hell is the matter with you? You have 3 friends here who are all willing to help you and yet you feel the need to struggle, cause yourself more pain and suffering which in the end will cause me pain and suffering when I have to listen to you moan all night. All of that so that you don't have to admit that you are human, that you are hurt, that you need help? Really, is that what this is about? Is this about the fact that you aren't supposed to get hurt, that you are supposed to be a SEAL and be above pain. Well guess what Steve? You are now part of a team. Part of a family. We help each other, we take care of each other when they are hurt, we give a hand when it is needed, we have each other's backs and we give a shoulder to lean on when it is needed. So give me the damn crutches right now. Grab onto that railing, put your arm around my shoulder and lean on it. This is one of those rare times that super human, super Seal, super ninja Steven McGarrett needs a shoulder to lean on so here's my shoulder...lean damn it." Danny yelled while standing in the front yard not caring who heard or what anyone thought about it. He had enough of this man and his crazy need to be invincible and...STUBBORN. Danny was from New Jersey after all there was no way that this Hawaiian was going to out stubborn him.

Kono and Chin just stood there with their mouths open while Steve handed over the crutches to Danny and put his arm around his shoulder and they watched the two of them hop up the stairs with a rhythm that suggested that they had done this hundreds of times instead of it being the second time. Danny was still fuming when they got to the top of the stairs and he handed the crutches to Steve making sure that he was steady before he stormed off. Steve looked sheepishly at the other team members, but got blank stares. Steve knew that he wasn't winning any points with anyone right now.

They got inside and Danny wordlessly directed Steve to the couch and then went and got some pillows. Steve eased himself down and propped his leg up on the coffee table as he wanted to make sure that his guests had enough room to sit as well. Just as eased his foot down onto the table, Danny walked back in. He saw what Steve had done and his hands started moving quickly and he muttered under his breath, but for Danny that meant that everyone still heard it. "I leave him for one minute with a simple task that Gracie could do without further instructions and he manages to do it in the most idiotic way possible." He reached down as though he was going to yank Steve's leg. Steve closed his eyes and tensed his body in preparation for the pain that he was sure was coming. Danny however, gently and carefully picked up Steve's leg from the coffee table making sure to support it then guided Steve's leg onto the couch. He put out the pillows so that they supported his knee and ankle. Steve opened his eyes and was surprised that he wasn't in more pain and watched as Danny grabbed the third pillow and motioned for Steve to lift his hand. Steve gently put his hand so that it was resting on the pillow on the top edge of the couch. Since Steve is pretty tall and the couch has a lower back it was just the right amount of elevation for the overly swollen hand. Then Danny stalked off to get some ice. He put ice on all of he affected areas and handed Steve the remote control.

"Anyone hungry?" Chin asked to break the tension. He wanted to give the guys a few minutes to work things out in private. "Kono why don't you help me grab some food for the grill and we'll have some lunch." Chin said while he shot his cousin a look that explained his thoughts. They grabbed what they needed from the kitchen and then went out back to start the grill. Chin threw some food on the grill and cooked up some lunch for the team.

Danny glared at Steve. He could see the pain mounting in his hazel eyes. Steve's eyes always gave him away. Danny could read them like a book. Right now they broke his heart. He couldn't stand to see Steve in so much pain. He felt his anger melt away. He went in the kitchen and got Steve his pain medication. Steve took his pills and gave Danny a look of gratitude. He wasn't a martyr, he didn't want to be in pain, but he also didn't want to rely on the pills and had made it his policy to only use medication when he really needed it. Danny saw Steve's face soften just a little. The lines of pain started to ease. Danny stood behind the couch and just watched his partner. He wanted to say something, but Steve beat him to it.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry. I know I've been a pain in the ass and I'm sorry." he said sheepishly, his hazel eyes not looking up to meet Danny's blue.

"Fine. Apology noted. Let's put it behind us and how about you start acting like a normal person from now on." Danny said with his smirk returning.

"I am a normal person Danno." Steve said as the corners of his mouth fought not to turn up.

Just then Chin and Kono came back in with a plate of food. They grabbed some plates, utensils, napkins, chairs, some beers, water for Steve and everyone sat down to eat.

Everyone ate and watched the game on TV. Kono looked over at her boss and noticed he had barely touched his steak. _How could we be so stupid_ she thought to herself. She walked over to Steve while the others were absorbed in the game. She asked if anyone wanted anything. No one answered so she grabbed Steve's plate muttering something about it needing more seasoning and carried it to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife from the cabinet and cut Steve's steak up into pieces that he could manage with a fork. She nonchalantly brought it back and handed it to Steve. Steve shot her a thank you smile as she sat back down and joined the conversation with the other guys about the game.

Danny looked over at Steve to see how he was doing and saw the cut up pieces of steak. He didn't comment, but mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. How could he not have thought that Steve would need to have the steak cut up. He knew he couldn't use that hand with the brace on not to mention that they had just spent all morning at the ER getting it looked at._ Some detective you are Danno. The rookie picked up on it before you. Nice, real nice_ he mentally scolded himself. He was no longer hungry. He moved the meat around on his plate for a few minutes then gathered up the beer bottles and empty plates and brought them into the kitchen. He held onto the counter and put his head down and took a deep breath. He shook his head to rid it of the negative thoughts that had taken up residence there and headed out to get the rest of the plates. His eyes kept scanning Steve. He was determined he wasn't going to miss something else.

Chin got up and declared "I'm going to go outside and pick up anything that we may have missed earlier and make sure that everything is closed up." He gave Kono a look telling her to follow him.

Danny had finished bringing all the dishes to the kitchen and walked back to the other room. He stood by the back of the couch. He looked down at Steve's hand that was still on the pillow and Danno winced just looking at it and knew it must be really painful. He caught Steve's eyes again. Those eyes that were so filled with pain and vulnerability. Danny couldn't take it anymore. He reached for Steve's swollen hand and started to gently massage it. The touch surprised Steve who pulled his hand away. It hurt a little, but more it startled him. He wasn't used to someone taking care of him. People didn't take care of him. He was the commander. He was in charge. He gave the orders and the help...He knew that everything that Danny had said outside had been right, but that didn't make him any happier about it. It also didn't make it any easier to accept either.

"Did I hurt you?" Danny asked quickly as he mentally kicked himself for the second or third time that night. He lost track. He hadn't meant to hurt Steve. Steve had seemed to like it when he used the same method with his ankle, but maybe Danny had read him wrong. He had touched his hand similarly before, but Steve was in a different place mentally then. Maybe he had crossed a line. Touching someone's hand was a little more intimate then rubbing an ankle he thought. Danny wasn't sure. Danny wasn't new to injuries though. He hadn't led quite as dangerous life as Steve had, but he had played sports and he had been in his share of auto accidents. He had broken his hand once in a fight, and his recent knee injury was still very fresh in his memory. He remembered when the pain was at it's worse initially that ice and a gentle touch, not anything hard, but a very gentle touch somehow seemed to soothe it. He would never let Steve know, but there were still plenty of nights that he would come home after a particularly rough chase and need to ice his knee and massage it. He could also be found rubbing his knee at various times during the day. Sometimes because it gave him a twinge and sometimes just out of some comforting habit.

"No... not hurt, more ... surprised." Steve said as he searched for the right words. It was the truth. Steve had been surprised. He wasn't necessarily surprised that Danny had touched him, they touched each other all the time, but it was the way that Danny touched him. The touch had been gentle and caring and loving and...arousing. It was like he was holding his hand. It was intimate. It brought up thoughts. _Damn_, he thought, _there I go again with those thoughts. What kind of crazy person is aroused when their partner touches them? I really have to lay off the pain medication_ he thought to himself.

_Crap_, Danny thought to himself as he noticed that Steve was still holding his hand close to his body and hadn't replaced it on the pillow. _He probably thinks that I'm trying to seduce him or something. He's freaked out_. He just stood there for a moment not knowing if that meant that Steve wanted him to back off or what. But just then, Steve put his hand back on the pillow barely grazing Danny's own hand as he did it. The touch was so soft Danny couldn't be sure that he had even felt it.

He looked at Steve who was leaning back against the pillow again with his eyes shut and his face tight with pain. Danny wasn't sure if that was a sign to continue or get the hell away from him. Steve's eyes were closed and this was new territory. Danny decided to just go with his gut and he started talking. "Alright Steve, I'm going to try again. Kono and Chin are still cleaning up outside. I'll stop if they come back so it doesn' t have to be weird. Massage helps my knee when it hurts, but I know it would be hard for you to massage your own hand. If it doesn't feel good I'll stop, but let me try. I think we waited too long to give you the medication and it's going to take a little while for it to work." Danny said more as a question than a statement. There was no response from Steve and Danny was sure that if Steve didn't want him to do something that he would let him know. He knew that Steve wouldn't always ask for what he needed, but he knew that he would tell him when he didn't want something. Danny watched as Steve's tense features relaxed. First the line between his brows then his eyes, then his mouth and then the other fist that he had been holding in a clenched fist. Then he opened his eyes and gave Danny a small smile. So small that Danny was sure that he was imagining it. Danny continued the gentle massaging until he saw the other team members approaching the door. He then quickly placed the ice bag back on Steve's hand gently and headed to the kitchen to grab some beers.

"Thanks for cleaning up guys." Steve said quietly. He was surprised at how right Danny had been about the massage. He did feel better, but the touch brought up emotions that Steve couldn't process right now.

"Yeah well we know how you can be about that kind of thing and we didn't want you to wear out your welcome at the hospital with a third visit in less than 24 hours when you tried to clean up so really we were doing the community a favor." Chin said with a smirk while he patted the commander on the shoulder.

"Hey boss, you OK? You need something for the pain?" Kono asked as she noticed the pain on his face despite his best effort at hiding it when he tried to adjust his position on the couch to sit up more upright.

"Nah, Danno gave me my stuff while you guys were outside, it just needs to kick in. I'll be good in a few minutes. It's actually feeling a little better already" Steve said as he glanced at Danny with a look of thanks, but Danny was looking everywhere BUT at Steve.

The team lingered around a little while longer, they all took their turns with cleaning up the kitchen and making small talk with Steve. Kono made the guys some plates of food for later and looked around to see if they needed anything. She wasn't really that surprised. There was always food at Steve's place no matter who stopped by or when. It wasn't really that strange to think that Steve would be prepared since he is always prepared with everything else.

Steve's eyes were getting heavy as the pain medication was finally doing it's job. Kono and Chin said their goodbyes as Steve's eyes finally closed. Danny walked them out to Chin's bike and Kono's car.

"Hey brah, are you going to be OK? Do you need help getting him up to his bed? Do you want us to take shifts or something so that you could get some sleep? We could come back and stay with Steve tonight so that you could get some real sleep if you want." Chin offered. Both he and Kono had noticed how tired the other two partners were, but especially Danny.

"No, I think he'll be a much better patient tonight." Danny said with a smirk.

"Well call us if you need backup" Kono said with a smile. Danny knew that although she was the youngest and the only female of the group she was more than capable of taking care of herself and keeping Steve in line. Although he was upset with himself for missing Steve's cues earlier, he was glad that she had and was appreciative to her for that.

Danny told the others about his conversation with the governor and filled them in that he would be taking care of Steve for a little while and that HPD would be backing them up, but that there weren't any active cases or anything coming down the pike right now.

"There's no one else who stands a better chance with him." Chin said with a smile.

"You better take good care of him though or you will have more people to deal with than just the governor." she said with a grin, but there was a note of seriousness to her voice.

With that the cousins told Danny to keep them posted and they drove off as Danny headed back into the house...

I think the next chapter is going to be the last, or at least that is all i have written though. I'll have to see what my muse thinks at that point. Hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first for 5-0 so hope I did it justice. I just might have some more ideas I'd like to write about, but not sure...We'll see how the reviews for this one finish up... I hope that you will review.


	7. Chapter 7

I was so excited to finally be able to sign in, I quickly reviewed this to get it out to you guys. Hope not too many errors. Hope you enjoy.

Danny hurried back into the house as soon as they left realizing that he had left Steve alone on the couch and was afraid of a repeat performance from last night if he fell asleep. Sure enough, he walked in to find Steve restless on the couch. He moved to the front of the sofa and sat on the edge by Steve.

"Steve, it's me. I'm here. Go back to sleep." Danny said softly while he rubbed his partner's back with small soothing circles.

Steve seemed to relax a little, but wasn't resting easily yet. Danny remembered last night and earlier that day during the car ride. Steve was having THE dream again and he needed to know that Danny was Ok and just a little touch was enough to keep him grounded that Danny hadn't been hurt and that everything was OK. He grabbed his beer and remote off the table and put them on the coffee table where he could reach them easier. Then he slipped in on the end of the couch and carefully placed Steve's foot on his lap on top of one of the pillows. Just looking at it hurt Danny and made him want to take the pain away. He couldn't imagine how much pain it was really giving Steve. The foot and ankle were bruised and swollen. Steve's normally slender toes were swollen to the point that they resembled sausages more than toes. He could almost see the ankle throbbing. He knew that Steve was in a lot of pain, but knew that the stoic man would never really let him in to know the full extent of his suffering. He took a long draw from his beer and changed the channel to an old episode of ChiPs, laid his head back and closed his eyes. One hand on the remote and one hand on Steve's shin. He couldn't think of another place that he would rather be. The only thing that would make it better was if Grace was there.

He was happy with how close they had gotten over the last few days. He knew something in their relationship was changing and he was OK with that. He hoped that Steve shared his feelings and somehow he thought that he did, but he couldn't really be sure. Steve just wasn't one of those guys that opened up and really let you see what he was feeling. He wasn't the vulnerable kind or at least he didn't show it easily. Sure every once in a while he would give a glimpse, but then the walls were back up and everything bottled back up. Danny had been slowly breaking those walls down and when Steve put them back up each time they were a little smaller and a little easier to break through. Danny had a cheat though. Steve's eyes were like a window to his soul. If you looked and really knew what to look for you could tell a lot about what was going on in Steve's head and more importantly, his heart. Danny knew the different glints and the different shades that reflected his emotions and would betray Steve's best attempts at hiding things. They were able to communicate often without words because Danny had learned to read Steve like that. Danny stroked Steve's leg gently, being very careful of the bruises. He worked his way from his toes to his foot then to his ankle and his shin and then as far toward his knee as he could go without jostling the ankle resting in his lap and working around the supportive braces that he was wearing. He thought about what felt best on his knee when it was painful and did that to Steve's knee. He heard Steve moan a little in his sleep as he worked his way up past his knee cap to the bottom of his thigh. He stopped to make sure that he wasn't hurting the man, but he saw the tension releasing in his face and he knew that those were good moans, that the massage was working the way he had intended it to. What he hadn't intended was that he would get excited. He worked around the knee and around the back of it while Steve continued his sporadic groans of contentment. He just sat with his eyes closed smiling and listening to Steve's breathing until he dozed off himself.

They sat like that for quite a while until Steve woke. Much more gently this time. He was feeling a little better. He carefully swung his leg off of Danny while he sat up. He needed to pee. He waited for his head to settle and the rush of blood to his foot to stop before he made the effort to get up. The sofa was low and soft which didn't mix well with instability. He put his left hand on the arm of the couch and leaned to his left. It took a few tries but he managed to get to his left foot. He looked around for his crutches and couldn't find them. He had tried really hard not to wake Danny, but Steve knew if Danny found out he went anywhere without his crutches he just might go off the deep end. Then he spotted them. They were leaned up against the back of the couch, but more toward the other end. He would have to hop to get them. He was sure that he could make it...well pretty sure.

Danny had been awake. He knew that Steve was moving. He felt him lift his leg off of his lap. He closed his eyes and kept the pretense of sleeping. If Steve needed him, he was right there, but he knew that Steve needed some independence too. Danny knew what Steve was doing and he knew the crutches were close. Steve seemed fairly stable, or at least he hoped so.

Steve managed to get the crutches with only a few hops using the couch for support. He grabbed them and started the trek to the bathroom. He managed to take care of business and return to the kitchen huffing and puffing, but without incident.

He wasn't that surprised to find Danny in the kitchen getting a new beer when he returned.

"Sorry none for you." Danny smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I could eat though. Is there anything else to eat?" Steve asked while he pulled up to the table in the kitchen and eased himself down resting the crutches behind him.

"Yep, there's plenty. Kono made us both plates before she left. Do you want some now?"

"Milk too." Steve said.

"Please. The word is please Steven. It's what you say when you ask for something. You are familiar with the word, right?" Danny teased.

"Yes Danny, I am familiar with the word, if it is too much for you though, I am more than capable of getting it myself. He said through clenched teeth while at the same time turning around to grab his crutches. He'd be damned if he was going to be treated like a little kid. He was injured not a child. He shot Danny a look that said that he was not in the mood.

"Relax Rambo. I have it. I was just kidding. I was trying to lighten the mood." Danny said while he took the crutches from an already standing and upset Steve and motioned for him to sit down in the chair. He brought him his plate and milk and then went to the couch. He returned with a pillow. He pulled another chair close and motioned for Steve to lift his injured leg onto it. He grabbed his own plate and then sat down next to him.

"Sorry Danno" Steve said quietly. He knew that he had overreacted and should apologize. The last thing he wanted was for Danny to be mad at him and leave. "You have been really good to me. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just...I'm not used to having other people take care of me." He said dejectedly.

"Hey Steve. No worries. Bum knee, remember." Danny said gently while gesturing to his knee. "I know how it is to not be able to do what you want when you want and to rely on other people." Danny said.

"Thanks Danno" Steve said as he gently put his hand on Danny's knee and gave it a quick squeeze. Danny tensed with the touch. It surprised him. Although there had been more touching between the two of them, it had been initiated by Danny. It gave him hope that Steve might share his feelings.

They sat there going back and forth with small talk. Neither of them talked about any of the little things that they had both noticed. The prolonged touches, the contact, the looks that they had shared. They moved to the couch, they watched some TV with Steve's foot in Danny's lap again. This time he simply put the pillow on his lap and waited. It took a minute, but then Steve wordlessly lifted his foot and put it on Danny's lap without taking his eyes off the TV. Danny gently caressed it and iced it as well as his hand on and off. Then Steve said something that Danny never thought he would ever hear Steve say. He didn't think that Steve was capable of admitting...

Steve was starting to get tired. He wasn't looking forward to the journey upstairs. His hand hurt more today and the few steps he made it up before Danny took over were pure torture on it. He needed to go upstairs to his bed though. The couch was ok for dozing, but was too short for him to actually be comfortable enough to sleep well on. He needed a good night sleep. He was working up the courage to ask Danny to help him. He hoped that Danny wouldn't getting tired of helping him or think him weak for asking. Their conversation earlier gave him hope. He thought back since he got hurt and knew that as much of a mothering hen Danny could be, he really wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This was all new for Steve. He had never had anyone with him when he was hurt or recovering. Sure there had been other SEALS when he was hurt in duty and they were rehabbing together, but not like this. Not anyone that really cared, not since he had been very small and his mother was alive. He was OK with giving out the help as a commander and older brother, but being on the receiving end was very hard and asking for it was even more difficult. Thankfully, Danny had pretty much been reading his mind and had been anticipating his needs all day so he didn't have to ask. They had a strong mental connection and Danny picked up on the subtleties that others easily missed. Not that Steve made it easy for people. He was very good at covering his emotions, especially pain.

"Danny...I'm tired and I'm starting to hurt again. I'm going to take a couple of pills and then go to bed..."he paused a minute before continuing. This was as hard as he thought it was going to be. He couldn't look at Danny. He didn't want him to see the weakness that he was feeling. He wanted to be strong for Danny, but he wanted to let him in too. He needed him to know that he really did trust him.

Danny knew that he wasn't done talking and didn't want to interrupt him. For Steve to admit that he was hurting was a big step and Danny was pretty sure that Steve wasn't finished.

A little quieter this time, Steve started again. "Using the crutches hurts my hand...going up the stairs is really bad because my hand has to take a lot of my weight and pressure with each step. Would you give me your shoulder to lean on...please?" Steve asked with his eyes fixed straight ahead.

It was so soft Danny was sure that he heard him wrong or was imagining it. Was the almighty Steve actually asking for help? It made sense to Danny since he was about the same height as Steve's crutches and with Steve's arm around his shoulder, he could distribute his weight more and not actually have to put weight through his wrist. Danny wasn't about to argue since he wasn't all that upset about Steve being that close to him anyway. He couldn't believe that Steve had actually asked him for help. It was one thing to accept help when it was offered, but for him to actually ask for it was a whole different thing. Danny was pretty sure now that Steve was finished, but waited a minute more just to be sure. He looked at Steve and waited for Steve to make eye contact and there he saw what he knew had been hiding below the surface. Unbridled trust. This man was not only trusting him with his life when they were in battle, but he was trusting him with a little piece of his heart. It was just a quick second and then Steve looked away, but that was all that Danny needed.

"Mi shoulder es su shoulder partner". Danny said with a smile.

"You know that wasn't actually Spanish, don't you?" Steve said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I thought it was witty." Danny said

"Well it was something. I'm not sure witty is the word I would use, but it was definitely something" Steve said with a smile while he stood wearily from the couch.

Steve walked to the stairs with Danny right beside him. Steve stopped at the bottom step and handed the crutches to Danny, put his arm around his shoulder and the two started their shuffle up the stairs. Neither said a word, but Danny was pretty sure that Steve was leaning just a little more on him this time.

At the top the two parted and Steve went to the bathroom. He was hurting, but was doing better. The pain was still there, but he somehow felt lighter, more at peace. He really wanted to take a shower. Danny said he would wait outside the door. He helped him take off the braces and then helped him take off his shirt and pants which left him in just his boxers. He helped him put a towel around his waist and then he tugged the boxers down too. He helped him so that he was able to sit at the side of the tub and handed him the control. Danny waited outside the door. When Steve was done he called him and Danny returned. Steve said it was good enough. Danny heard the frustration in his voice. He knew that Steve wasn't going to ask for help twice in the same night so instead he offered.

"I can help you if you want Steve. It's OK." Danny offered quietly.

Steve just nodded.

"It's not like you don't normally find every excuse under the sun to take off your shirt. I'm surprised that this hasn't happened before." he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Danny helped him up and told him to put his injured arm on his shoulder for stability and threatened him within an inch of his life if he didn't let Danny know when he needed to sit and rest. Knowing that he was stable with Danny holding him up, he was able to use his other hand to to clean himself. Of course, now Danny was soaking wet too, but he didn't really notice. It was taking everything that he had not to look at his partner below the belt. He was looking everywhere but there. He couldn't help look at his rock hard abs and his muscled chest and back. He tried to think about something else, but it was very distracting. He helped wrap a dry towel around Steve's waist before easing him down to sit and rest. That was when he noticed Steve's side. There were new bruises and he noticed that Steve had curved his body slightly so that it wouldn't pull too much.

"Steve, what the hell?" he asked gently probing the other man's side with concern.

"When did this happen? I don't remember this at the hospital" Danny continued.

"This morning on the stairs when I stumbled..." Steve replied ashamedly remembering how he had refused his friends help.

"Damn it Steve. That was what I was trying to prevent. Why didn't you say anything? Why..." Danny was about to go full on rant, but he stopped. He thought for a quick minute while he continued to help Steve get dressed. When Steve was dry and in his sleep pants and T-shirt with his braces back in place, he turned and went out the door telling Steve that he would be right back. He needed to think for a minute. He grabbed his dry clothes and changed quickly before returning. Then he quietly said, "Thank you."

"Thank you...Thank you for what...getting you soaked?" Steve asked bewildered. Just when he thought that he had Danny pegged, he threw a curve ball. He thought when Danny left the bathroom suddenly because he was upset at him.

"Thank you for letting me help you. Thank you for finally thinking of your own health and trusting me so I don't have to watch you suffer more. Thank you." Danny said again.

Steve didn't say anything else. Nothing else needed to be said. Things were changing and things were good, they were good...

What does everyone think? I planned on ending it here, but I have a few more ideas that have popped into my head. Does anyone want more? It may take me a little while though as I will have to decide what to do with them, but if there is interest I could probably go a little further with it...or leave it how it is. Maybe an epilogue or a sequel...not sure...any interest?

REVIEW and let me know..


	8. Chapter 8

OK guys you are too nice. I would normally have ended the story, but there seems to be interest and the show was back with a new episode which fueled my muse with plenty of new ideas. I hope that you won't be disappointed with this. Slash is new for me so it's not going to get graphic, more about their relationship. I know that this chapter is short, but there will be more...

* * *

They made it back to Steve's room and Danny helped get Steve situated. He left the crutches next to him near the wall. He had already had his pain medication earlier and Steve was starting to feel it. Danny stepped out of the room saying "I'll be back in a minute. Do you need anything while I am downstairs?... I just want to make sure everything is locked up."

Their eyes met and they both knew what the other was thinking. There was no way that Steve would be able to defend himself or help with defending Danny. Not that Danny needed defending, but Steve didn't like being a sitting duck or setting up his partner either. The gunman was in jail, but they both knew he was just a pawn in Hesse's game. He knew that Danny wasn't about to take any chances. He felt safe knowing that they always had each other's back.

Steve had some time to think while Danny got himself ready for bed and went around the house and made sure that everything was taken care of before they went to bed. Steve shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts about the more pressing situation at hand. He wasn't sure if something was really happening. There had always been a chemistry between the two of them. Something everyone else had picked up on as well. I mean really, how many strangers had to ask them how long they had been married before one of them really thought about it. Steve had thought about it before. He had more than a few thoughts about it, but Steve had never been in a relationship with a man before and doubted that Danny had either. He wasn't sure if Danny felt the same way. He didn't want to scare the other man and had decided to let events follow their natural course. He was content with them being friends and partners until they could figure things out. Well until Danny could. He didn't know what Danny felt, but he knew that there had been more contact. He knew that Danny was doing them to help him with the pain, but he also thought that there was more there. More than just Danny caring for his injured partner. He hoped there was at least. Every time that the detective touched him, massaging his hand or foot or back or just laying his foot in his lap. The squeezes that he gave him that were filled with so much that was unspoken. They asked if he was ok, or needed anything and most importantly they shouted that Steve wasn't alone and that Danny would be there for him. Steve knew what he wanted. He wanted Danny. He needed Danny. Without Danny he wasn't sure who he was anymore. They were so in sync with each other. There was electricity when they touched. Steve had butterflies when he thought about Danny having shared his bed last night and with the thought that he would share it again. He knew he needed to go slow. He needed to feel out the water and make sure that he had been reading Danny right. He didn't want to mess up their relationship. He could wait, but not too long.

Steve was a man of action. Once he had a purpose, once he knew what he was working toward, it was hard to derail him. Right now he wanted Danny. After every thing that had happened, he knew that he needed Danny. He thought about the nightmares from the previous evening. He knew why they were so torturous for him. He couldn't live without Danny. It had been as bad as the nightmares that he had in the days right after his Dad had died. The difference was that his Dad was dead and there wasn't anything that he could do to change that. Danny however, thank god, was OK and was here and he could do something about this. It had been too close. He couldn't just walk away and pretend that nothing had changed, that he wasnt' in love with his partner. If Danny didn't share his feelings, Steve knew that he would be crushed, but as long as they could keep their friendship, Steve would be OK. He just couldn't keep going though knowing that he had another chance and that he didn't do anything about it. Their jobs were too dangerous and unpredictable. He couldn't worry about the what ifs in life. He had to trust his gut. It didn't usually let him down. He laid his head back with a smile on his face. He was at peace. He knew what he wanted.

Danny came back in the room with some ice packs and sat at the side of the bed again as he had last night. _ Of course he brought me ice. He knows me better than anyone. Since he had laid down the effort of taking the shower were starting to catch up with Steve and of course Danny had noticed._ Steve thought and smiled as he let Danny put the ice on his offending swollen extremities. Steve patted the bed with his hand.

"What am I some sort of dog. You just pat the bed and expect me to jump into bed with you." Danny said with his usual sarcasm.

"And why the hell are you smiling like that? It's a little creepy Steve. Do you have pills stashed up here that I don't know about?" Danny said while he was scanning the dresser tops.

"First, I am smiling because it's funny how well you know me" he said gesturing toward the ice. "I don't think that I even knew I hurt that much until you were already back here and put the ice in place." Steve said.

"Yeah, because that would be a first. You ignoring your pain. You are always so willing to admit your weaknesses. I am a detective, but really any normal person would know that you exerted yourself and were already in pain to start with and were on your foot for probably longer than you have been since you got hurt. I repeat any NORMAL person would know that. They obviously don't offer that course in the Army training." Danny teased.

"NAVY Danno. I was in the Navy." Steve sighed. "Anyway, no, I do not think you are a dog, although you are little and scruffy" Steve said gesturing to the scruff on Danny's face.

Danny was about to interrupt, but was stopped by Steve.

"I patted the bed because I was hoping that you would come and lay by me. I could really use a good night sleep and so could you. I figure the only way that is going to happen is if you stay here with me." Steve said as he patted the bed again.

"Why, Commander McGarrett, are you asking me to sleep with you?" Danny asked trying to keep the mood light.

Steve didn't respond. His heart was beating out of his chest and he had turned his head away from Danny. He didn't know if Danny would consent. This time they were both awake and coherent, not like last night. He just waited to see what Danny would do. He expected him to high-tail it out of his room and out of the house and never come back. That however didn't happen.

Danny looked at him questioningly. He wanted to be there for Steve. He climbed in the bed with Steve. He stayed on his side of the bed being sure not to touch the other man. Last night they had done this, but that was different. Steve had been in a different place. Danny had been desperate for sleep. It wasn't about sleeping together last night, it had been about survival. Now though, Danny wasn't sure what Steve was asking for. He was sure it was something different...something that Danny wasn't sure that he could give him. His feelings had gotten a lot clearer through the past couple of days and he was sure that he had feelings for his partner, but wasn't sure what Steve wanted from him and he didn't want to ruin their friendship or their working partnership with something that they had jumped into without really thinking about it. Danny had never been one of those guys to jump into bed with someone. He didn't give his heart easily and this was complicated. Other parts of his life had to be considered. He knew there was more there. He knew how he felt when he touched Steve, the electricity that he felt, but had no idea what was going through Steve's mind. He wasn't sure if Steve was just so vulnerable right now and needed him as support, as a friend or if he wanted him as something more. He had seen Steve react to his touches, but was that simply because of the pain relief. This was new territory for Danny. He had a hard time with reading people and was gun shy. He thought that he had the real thing with Rachel and now that relationship was in shambles. He didn't know if he could deal with it if that happened with Steve. He didn't think that he could handle losing Steve as his partner to put his heart on the line to try to have him as a _partner_.

Steve felt the bed dip and the detective lay down next to him. Steve sensed his apprehension and could feel the tension in the detective's body.

"I won't bite. I promise." Steve said with a sideways grin as he turned to look at Danny.

"Well that's a relief considering what you did to the poor innocent wall last night." Danny retaliated with as he started to relax a little at their familiar banter.

"Speaking of that..." Danny started.

"There shouldn't be any repeat performances tonight. Not as long as I have you right here next to me." Steve said, green eyes meeting blue.

"Oh so I'm just here to stop you from doing more redecorating" Danny asked as he tensed up again.

"No, that's not the ONLY reason." Steve said as he reached his left arm around Danny's head and rolled him toward him and landed a soft gently kiss on the other man's lips.

Review and let me know what you think. I have more I'm working on so hopefully in the next few days I can post that too...


	9. Chapter 9

I am trying to get this out quickly.I apologize for any errors. I can't believe what nice reviews I have gotten. I appreciate them all. It sent me into writing mode and now have another chapter. I hope that you like it. Your reviews are what kept this story going. I only hope I don't disappoint. Happy Reading and Reviewing.

* * *

Steve twisted so that he could get closer to the Danny's face and immediately regretted it as it sent a wave of pain through his body.

Danny was immediately up and at full alert. "What, what happened? Are you ok?" he asked, the kiss forgotten and the worry evident in his voice.

Steve bit his lip to try to keep the groan from escaping. "Just turned wrong. I'll be OK. Damn it. I hate this. I can't do anything." Steve yelled as he slammed his hand angrily on the bed just to be rewarded with red hot searing pain shoot down his arm." He pulled his hand to him sheepishly and held it close. His eyes were now closed and he was rocking from the pain.

Danny changed his position and got behind Steve. He started rubbing small calming circles on his back. "Steve It's OK...calm down... We have all the time in the world... It took us a long time to get to this point. We don't have to rush." Danny said not sure what point they were at or where they were going, but needing to say something to fill the void and reassure his partner. He knew now that Steve had feelings for him. Seeing his partner this vulnerable, this trusting of him, his smell, his touch and that kiss all tugged at his heart. Danny hadn't had a chance to return the kiss before Steve had recoiled in pain, but he knew he wanted to. He didn't know how he would be with really kissing another man, but this wasn't just any man. This was Leiutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, his partner...hopefully with both meanings of that word.

Steve took a minute to process what Danny had just said. "Wait...are you saying what I think you are saying? Do you have feelings for me too?" Steve asked unable to believe what had just been said.

Danny looked him in the eyes and said "Yes... I do. This is new for me, but yes, I have feelings for you... more than just friendly feelings." Danny said his voice low and trembling slightly.

Steve turned around to look at him. He was still processing everything as though it couldn't be real. "What do you mean it took US a long time? You've had thoughts about us before now too? I think I've always known, but didn't want to ruin our friendship so I pushed the thoughts away. I didn't want to push you. I thought you felt something too. I have never had a connection with someone like I have with you. I've seen the way you look at me sometimes. I knew I couldn't rush you or else I would spook you, that you needed to realize for yourself, but after I got hurt, I finally decided that I had to do something about it. It's too bad it took me being hurt to do it, but this is a small price to pay for what is to come." Steve said.

Danny was completely dumbfounded and speechless. He didn't know if he was more surprised by the fact that Steve had just shared all of that with him or that his partner had been having feelings about him, but either way he was in shock. He met Steve's hazel eyes. He had eyelashes that didn't seem to end. He stared into them for just a minute before he put his hand on the side of Steve's face and kissed him. He moved closer so that Steve wouldn't even have to shift. He explored Steve's mouth with his tongue and his face with his fingers. He thought that he could stay like that forever. He saw Steve grimace ever so slightly. He had his kiss, he had his answers. He knew what he wanted too. He wanted Steve. He scooted around Steve so he was on his uninjured side and cuddled into him with his head on Steve's shoulder and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing. Neither of them woke up until the next morning. Danny slept from sheer mental exhaustion from everything that had taken place over the last few days and Steve from riding an emotional high that overrode any pain signals that were trying to get to his brain.

They woke up in the morning still in the same position. Danny afraid to move during the night for fear that he might hurt Steve. Even in in his subconsious he was protective of his partner. Steve leaned over and gave Danny a kiss on his forehead before he attempted to sit up at the edge of the bed. The pain was back and Steve couldn't put it off any longer. He knew that Danny didn't move all night to protect him, but laying in the same position for that many hours with muscles that were already tight wasn't exactly the best idea.

"Hey Danno, nature's calling. As much as I love you laying on me, this is hard enough with only one hand which you happen to be holding hostage at the moment" he said with a smile. Danny rolled off him and helped him sit up, not so much helped as guided. Steve grabbed his crutches and slowly and painfully stood up and headed for the bathroom. When he got out of the bathroom he was in serious pain. Danny was already fully dressed, having showered quickly in the other bathroom. His trademark hair was slicked back and still wet. He had Steve's pain medication and a glass of water for him as well as a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a sneaker. He guided him to a chair to sit down as the pain was evident in his face. He helped Steve get his braces off and then back on noticing that his knee was less swollen and Steve seemed to be moving it better. Hopefully he would only need the knee brace for a few more days as that was one of his more minor injuries. Steve needed something. Some sign that things were getting better. Danny helped him get his one sneaker on as there was no way that there was going to be a shoe on that other foot for a while. He carefully tied the shoe making sure that the ends of the laces were tucked in so that Steve wouldn't accidentally trip on them. As Steve was getting up Danny wrapped his arms around him and gave him another soft kiss. Steve had a few days growth on his face and Danny certainly liked Steve a little more clean shaven so he directed him to the sink for a shave. Danny knew that Steve was right handed, but Steve assured him that he could do it left handed. Danny figured that was something that Steve had learned to do in the SEALs. Once Danny saw that Steve wasn't going to slice his handsome face to pieces he went downstairs to start breakfast. He found that he was a little disappointed that Steve didn't need help because he would have loved spending time tracing the contours of Steve's rugged face. The disappointment changed to happiness when he realized that he would have a chance to do that and much more as Steve got better.

Danny had pancakes made and coffee poured and on the table by the time Steve had made it down the stairs and to the table. Danny had the extra chair and pillows for his leg waiting as well. Steve was freshly shaven, the dark circles under his eyes had almost disappeared since Steve had actually gotten a full night of sleep. Danny knew that Steve didn't need that much sleep to start with, but he had been running on none and his body was trying to heal on top of that. His eyes were beginning to show their depth again and Danny could see them twinkle now when Steve smiled at him. They sat and talked and ate breakfast and it was easy. It was natural as though they had been sharing a bed for years. They spent a lot of the first few days on the couch with Steve laying down with his foot in Danny's lap while he massaged it or with Steve between Danny's legs leaning back onto his chest while he rubbed Steve's sore wrist. This had the added benefit of allowing Steve to stroke Danny's knee. It wasn't that Danny couldn't do it himself. It certainly wasn't that Steve was really doing that good of a job since Steve was only using his left hand for now, but the touch made Danny feel good. His knee hadn't even been bothering him lately. If anything it was feeling better since he had been spending so much time with Steven on the couch and he had really been relaxed. He had more down time now than he did when he hurt it. Somehow though it made him feel better that Steve was thinking of him and that he remembered and wanted to take care of Danny as well. Nothing was forced. Their friendship and their partnership had simply grown into something more. It felt right. Now there simply was more to it. There was hand holding and stolen kisses and a shared bed.

Danny was the attentive partner that catered to every need that Steve might have while he was recovering. There was still the Danno sarcasm and the occasional rant thrown in to keep Steve on top of his game, but Steve had gotten a lot better at asking for help and accepting help. Danny had also gotten a lot better at anticipating what Steve needed so that he didn't have to ask and he let him do as much as he could on his own as long as it wouldn't set his recovery back. The looks between the two were now like their own language. There were times that they didn't realize how long they had gone without talking because everything was said with their eyes.

Several days passed and Steve was going stir crazy. His ribs were still sore, but it didn't hurt every time he would take a deep breath or move wrong. If he had to use the crutches for a long time they would ache from the pressure of the top of the crutches digging into them, but if he didn't overdo it he was alright. His knee was much better. He was able to bend and straighten it with little to no pain. He no longer wore the brace, but Danny made sure that he had started doing the exercises that the physical therapist had recommended to keep the muscles strong and limber while his ankle continued to heal. His ankle was getting better, but would swell with the smallest amount of activity. He was still on the crutches for a while according to the doctor who reminded Danny that it had been a bad sprain and how close he had been to surgery. His wrist was well on it's way to recovery. It no longer throbbed all the time. He was able to use his hand for regular activities, but wore the brace for when he was using the crutches. Steve had forgotten it once and had paid for it with pain and a Danno rant. He was diligent in remembering it after that. Danny made sure that Steve followed the doctors instructions to the letter.

It was finally time for Danny to have Grace for the weekend. Danny didn't want to leave Steve. He had been doing much better, but he just wasn't ready to leave him yet. Steve could sense the tension in his partner about the upcoming visit from the little girl. Steve wasn't really ready for Danny to leave yet either. Actually Steve didn't want Danny to leave ever. He knew it was soon and he hoped that he wouldn't scare Danny, but he decided to bring it up that evening.

"So Danny what are your plans for your weekend with Grace?" Steve asked.

"I don't know yet. I figured I would work it out once I picked her up." Danny said testing the water.

"Well I was thinking about it..."Steve started.

"Don't hurt yourself McGarrett." Danny said unable to help himself.

"Ha ha. Anyway, I was thinking..." Steve started again shooting Danny a look that dared him to interrupt again. "maybe you guys could stay here and hang out...with me. That is if you don't think that Grace would be too bored. I know I won't be the best company being on crutches and all...I could take her in the water...well you could take her." Steve said looking at the ground as he remembered his crutches and that crutches and the sand don't exactly work well with each other. When he finally looked up he couldn't figure out what he saw in Danny's face, but it didn't look like Danny was too pleased with what he had just suggested.

Steve immediately took it back and said, "Nevermind. Forget it. I am sure you would much rather take Grace somewhere else. Somewhere you guys can be by yourself. I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean to try to intrude on your time with Grace. You have been good to me, but you haven't had any time to yourself. You should be able to be with your little girl without worrying about me." he said sadly and then he turned and crutched away trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay.

Danny went after him. He had seen the sadness in Steve's eyes. Usually Danny would have to run to catch up with his longer-legged partner, but lately the crutches tipped the odds in Danny's favor. "Steve stop...stop running away from me." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Danny was beating himself up for his choice of words. He had no doubt that Steve would be hurt.

"Running Danny? Really? I haven't run anywhere in a little while now. I haven't even walked without these damn crutches in case you hadn't noticed." Steve said angrily. Steve didn't know why he was mad at Danny. Danny hadn't done anything. Yeah it was a poor choice of words, but that was it. Steve was really mad at himself. He was mad that he wasn't better. He hated using the crutches which were a constant reminder of what he couldn't do. He was mad that he couldn't be everything that he wanted to be for Danny and Grace. They had been having this little whatever it was relationship, but no one else knew. No one except him and Danny. Now Steve was worried that maybe it was too much for Danny. Maybe he really didn't want anyone else to know about it. Maybe Danny was having second thoughts.

"Damn it Steve. You know what I meant. Stop moving so we can talk about whatever the hell just happened back there." Danny said with a little edge to his voice.

"What do you mean? There is nothing to talk about." Steve said simply.

"Seriously McGarrett. What the hell do you think we've been doing here? Do you think I am just going to walk away because I have my daughter for the weekend. My daughter who by the way loves her Uncle Steve." Danny smiled.

"She has been asking me if we could come here over the weekend because you need someone to take care of you while you get better. So you had better let her take care of you. There is nowhere that she would rather be than with me AND you. She's 8 Steve. She will keep herself entertained. We can have a movie, pizza and ice cream marathon all weekend for all she cares." Danny continued. Then he put his hand on Steve's chin and forced him to make eye contact. "Grace is important to me. I love her and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for her, but I love you too you big goof." Danny said. When it was out he couldn't believe that he had said it. He had never said that to anyone except Rachel and that was after more than a year of dating. He wasn't freaked out though. He did love Steve, if he was honest with himself, he had loved Steve in some form for a while.

Steve didn't know what to say. He thought that he was going to pass out. Danny saw him sway and was behind him immediately steadying him and helping him to a chair.

Danny wasn't done. "The only reason I didn't ask you if we could stay here was I knew that you would try to overdo it for Gracie. She has that effect on people. Those puppy dog eyes are a killer." Danny said with a sigh.

"Geez, I wonder who she learned that look from?" Steve asked finally getting color back in his face.

"I do NOT have puppy dog eyes." Danny shot back. Then continued, "As for having time alone, I am a grown man. If I wanted to be anywhere besides right here with you, do you think I would still be here? Have you ever seen me do something that I didn't want to do? Seriously Steve, do you know me at all? I love being with you and I love being with Grace and if I can be with both of you at the same time then I am even happier. You being hurt has nothing to do with it. I want to be with you and I will come up with something that we can all do together so that you aren't left out. Gracie would never forgive me if I left you out anyway." Danny said with a smirk.

Steve just sat there and stared out towards the water for a little while. Finally he spoke, "So does that mean that you guys will stay here?" Steve asked.

Danny didn't even hesitate before answering. "Sure. I'll go home, grab some more stuff, get some of Grace's stuff and we'll have a little sleepover for the weekend. I am sure that Grace will be ecstatic. I'll let Rachel know too. You know how she can get with any changes to the routine. She likes you though Steve. I'm pretty sure that she likes you more than she does me." he said a little upset that it was the truth.

"No Danny that's not what I meant. I don't want you to stay for the weekend." Steve said with a straight face.

Now it was Danny who was confused. "Wait, but you just asked if I would stay here..."Danny began.

"Yes Danno. I want you to stay here. Both of you. I want you to stay here permanently. I want you to move in and we can make one of the other bedrooms into a bedroom for Grace when she comes. No more sleeping on the pull out in your crap hole apartment..."Steve said, not wanting to look at Danny. He just had to keep going so that he could get everything out before he lost his nerve. "You have been here everynight since I got hurt. I don't want you to leave...Besides, I am stuck on these..." he said while gesturing towards his crutches "for a while and there is no way I could get up all those stairs at your apartment. They are definetly too narrow and steep. I'm pretty sure they aren't to code. But don't worry. I'm sure I can manage...as long as I don't fall I'll be fine. Of course I couldn't drive to get there anyway. " Steve said with a smirk and his best attempt at a sad face.

"You, Steven McGarrett, do NOT play fair." Danny said pretending to be upset, but in the back of his head playing through all the things that could go wrong and ways that Steve could end up hurt. "You are playing dirty pulling the injured card." Danny said.

"You have to use what you have. You and Grace have the puppy dog eyes and I, my friend, I have these." Steve said while holding his crutches in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, the next part is here. There are still a few more to go. I guess I had a lot more to say. Who knew? Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Steve had decided to plan a surprise for Danny and Grace for her upcoming visit. While Danny was out doing various chores, Steve went into Mary's old room and started boxing things up. There wasn't much left in the room so it wasn't too hard. He worked a little here and there over the next few days finally getting everything boxed up or tossed. With the crutches, he couldn't move the boxes, but he filled them and left them in the closet. He was going to get the room as clean and ready for Grace as he could. He figured that they could make it a painting party this weekend or Grace could leave it the way it was. He would let her decide. It was a small room and it wouldn't take long to finish.

He recruited Kono to help him pick out paint and bedding and whatever else a little girl would like and Danny would approve of. He had asked Chin and Kono to come over while Danny and he went to pick up Grace for the weekend and put the boxes in the garage and put the bedding on the bed and hang the curtains. He asked them not to tell Danny. The team of course agreed. They would do anything that Steve asked as they knew he would do for them. He had brushes and all the painting supplies in the garage and brought those in and hid everything under a sheet in the corner of the room. Steve was happy and for the first time since he had been hurt he was excited and looking forward to something.

Danny had started a project of his own with the team. Everyone loved Steve and they were all more than happy to help out. Everyone had noticed that Steve slipped into a bad place at times from his physical limitations. Danny was sure that everything was going to be in place for when Grace got there this weekend. He, Chin and Kono had worked during the week and had all the pieces ready. They would just have to assemble it on that day. Chin and Kono assured him that they could take care of it while he and Steve were picking up Grace. They would call to let him know if they needed more time and he would stall under the guise of getting pizza or ice cream or both. He went to the drug store and got the last item needed for his part of the plan. He was excited and he was sure that his extra happiness had rubbed off on Steve because he was sure that Steve seemed a little happier and it seemed like he was genuinely looking forward to Grace's visit.

Friday came and Steve and Danny left to go get Grace. Grace was excited when she saw Danny and jumped into his arms. Then she looked over at Steve and his crutches. Steve motioned to the little girl that it was ok. She gently hugged him like she was afraid she was going to break him or knock him over or something. Steve eased himself into the car and told Grace to come and give him a real hug. She walked up to him, careful of his injured ankle and gave him a huge hug and he pulled her up onto his lap.

"Is this OK Uncle Steve? I don't want to hurt you." Grace asked nervously.

"It's fine Grace. I know you would never hurt me on purpose, it's mostly my ankle that hurts now and you were very careful of that when you walked up to me." Steve said with a smile.

"Does it hurt alot?"she asked.

"No, not a lot anymore. My ankle still hurts sometimes and I can't walk without my crutches, or do all the things that I could before, but I am getting better everyday. Danno has been helping me a lot and I heard that you are ready to help me feel even better." Steve said.

"Yep. Danno says I'm a good helper. When Danno was sick, I brought him soup and a blanket and gave him tissues and sat with him on the couch and we watched movies. I know what to do because it's just what Danno did for me when I was sick. I can do that for you too. I will take good care of you Uncle Steve." the little girl declared proudly.

Steve had no doubt if she had learned her comforting and caring skills from Danny that he was in good hands.

While they were out, Kono and Chin slipped in and got everything ready. They had finished in plenty of time and called Danny to tell him that the coast was clear. Danny told them that they were going to be returning home soon. They had picked up pizza and ice cream and were on their way back. He asked Chin and Kono to stay to have some dinner with them, but they were going to go for a drive and come back around the time that Steve and Danny were due back so that they wouldn't give the surprise away. Since only Chin and Kono knew that each of the partners had a surprise planned they were more than happy to be there for the reveals.

They pulled into the driveway and both of them were out of the car in a hurry. They saw Chin and Kono pull up. Steve had heard Danny ask them to join them for some pizza and dessert so he wasn't surprised that they were here. Kono had sent him a text earlier telling him "mission accomplished".

Both men played it cool. Steve waited until everyone had finished eating before he asked Grace to put her stuff away. He told her that she could bunk in Mary's old room. He told her that he would show her. He motioned for Danny to grab Gracie's overnight bag and to give him a minute head start so that he could get up the stairs. He hadn't needed Danny's shoulder since those first few days, but it was still awkward and neither wanted the overly excited Gracie bumping into him as he made his way up the stairs. Steve had gotten up the last step when he heard Grace and Danny right behind him. He waited for them to get upstairs then he opened the door and told Grace that this could be her room when she stayed over at this house. She squealed in delight when she rushed in and saw the decor. It was a cross between Dolphin trainer Annie and surfing so that Grace could easily transition out of one and into the other as she grew. When Kono had told Steve her idea, Steve loved it. He knew that Grace would love it and although Danny didn't love Grace surfing, he knew that it made her happy and the surfboards in the room were not dangerous so Danny would be OK with it. He motioned to the cans of paint and explained that they could paint it tomorrow or she could leave it how it was. Steve looked over at Danny and saw that his eyes were wet. Grace was running around checking everything out and kept saying that she couldn't believe this was her room and how happy she was that Danno wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. She was truly very happy.

The last surprise came from Kono. Neither man was expecting. Kono pulled out of the closet a small surfboard. It was the perfect size for Grace and Kono explained that it was one of her first boards that she had learned on and she wanted Grace to have it to use when she was here. Kono had been giving Danny lessons and knew that he was ready to get in the water with Grace now.

They were all excited, but headed back downstairs for dessert. Steve was so happy that Danny and Grace were happy. He didn't think it could get better than it was right now. It was still early though and Grace couldn't think of anything but that surfboard and she had even brought it downstairs with her. She asked to go in the water. Danny looked at Steve who was trying to pretend that he didn't hear, but Danny saw the look of joy and happiness get replaced by one of sadness. Danny almost felt guilty for what he was going to do next.

He walked by Steve and "accidentally" tripped and spilled his drink on Steve. Steve was startled. He would have ordinarily given Danny hell, but settled for a look instead. He got up to go get himself a clean pair of shorts when Grace stopped him.

"I can go get you a dry pair of shorts Uncle Steve." she said. "I can make it up the stairs faster than you and that way your ankle won't hurt you." she said.

Steve wanted to argue, but this was Gracie. She was looking at him with those huge brown eyes.

"That would be great Grace." Steve said as he sat back down on the couch and elevated his ankle again.

"Maybe Kono could help you monkey." Danno said. Then he shot her a look and she knew what he was trying to do. Steve assumed that Danny knew better and that it was probably so that she didn't make a big mess in the room.

Kono hurried the little girl upstairs. She knew that Grace was an exceptionally smart little girl and she let her in on some of the plan so that Grace could help them. They finished up, got everything that they needed and headed downstairs.

Grace bounded back into the room and handed the pair of shorts to Steve. He tried to hide his displeasure when he saw the pair that she had brought him were his swim trunks. Grace is observant though, just like her father.

"Did I do something wrong Uncle Steve? Did I get you the wrong pair. Kono tried to tell me to bring you a different pair, but I told her that you are always happy in these and I wanted you to be happy so I brought you these. I'm sorry if they were wrong." she said as she looked Steve in the eyes.

Danny couldn't have been more proud of his daughter. He was sure that she had a future in acting and he was now dreading her teenage years for many more reasons.

Steve knew that he couldn't say no. He left to change into his shorts and returned a few minutes later.

Grace said to her father quietly, but loud enough that Steve would hear "Daddy, I think I made a mistake and chose the wrong shorts. He doesn't look very happy in them today." She thought for a minute then said, "I think Uncle Steve needs to be on the beach in those shorts to be happy. Now I remember, those are the shorts that Steve wears when we swim. Maybe we can go out by the water. It's still early Danno. Could we please. I could use the new surfboard from Kono and everything. Please Danno. You don't even have to go in. Kono can take me." Grace asked.

Danny who never refuses his daughter anything looked over at his partner who was silent on the couch, quickly slipping into that dark place that Danny had fought so hard to keep him out of. He looked at Steve and then at his daughter. "Sure monkey. Kono can take you. Uncle Chin will go too to make sure that you two don't get into too much trouble. I'll be out in a few minutes." he said.

"Uncle Steve too?" She pleaded.

"Monkey, please go with Kono and Uncle Chin. I will be out there soon, I promise." Danno said.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok there are 2 more chapters after this one. I hope you have enjoyed it. I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but it was needed to fill in some gaps. Hope you enjoy and the other two should be up soon... Reviews make my day...

The house was suddenly quiet as Danny and Steve were left alone. Danny kneeled down in front of the couch and put his hand on Steve's knee.

"I'm sorry Steve. I didn't know she would be so insistent." Danny said while trying to conceal his smile as that was exactly what he had been counting on.

"She's a little girl Danny. It's not your fault and it's not her fault. I'm just going to go lay down for a while." Steve said sadly as he gave Danny's shoulder a little squeeze to let him know it was OK and got up from the couch.

"Steve. Don't be like that. Come out with us. Come sit outside with us. You can sit at the edge of the yard and watch Grace in the water. She will be so happy. Don't shut down. Come on Steve. Just come outside. I know that you will feel better. I thought that you enjoyed it the day we went together by the water, but then you didn't want to go again. Was it something that I did? I thought you had been happy..." Danny said. He wanted to get Steve back to the water. They had been outside once soon after Steve was hurt, but then Steve hadn't wanted to go again. Danny didn't understand since it had seemed to pick up Steve's mood. He saw some of the sparkle in his eyes come back that first day. Danny knew that Steve had a strange connection to the water. It was like it was a part of him and without it he was lost. He knew that it was hard for Steve to just sit and watch when he wanted nothing more than to get out there and swim until he was so tired he couldn't swim any more. Danny knew that Steve swam to let off steam and to work things out. He knew that he swam to deal with his emotions and his pain. Steve had been through all of those things and had not had an outlet to deal with them. Danny wanted to change that.

Steve wasn't sure. He loved the water and being so close to it without being able to go in was hard on him. He had been down there since he had fallen. It had been hard. That day that Danny took him to the water, he knew that he had to go back. He had held onto the back of Danny's shoulders as he walked in front of him and he hopped behind him to the water. He had tried the crutches, but the soft sand just didn't work with them. Danny was sturdy and secure and made sure that he was safe. They made it to the water and Danny had eased him to sit in a chair and took off his knee and ankle braces so that Steve could let the water wash over him. He sat there for an hour or more while he took in the sounds and the smell and the feel of the water over his legs. He was in too much pain then just from moving to be able to try to swim, but it didn't stop him from longing to do just that. Danny had to help him up off the soft easily shifting ground. He helped him back to the little ledge and then they had to figure out how to get him up the little step. It wasn't a really big step to get up, but the sand was too soft for him to be able to bite into it with his crutches. Finally, Steve had settled for sitting down onto the edge and swinging his legs around and then Danny helped him off the ground again. Once he was up, Steve was able to use his crutches in the grass to get back to the house.

Steve stood there for a minute reliving that day and knowing he owed it to Danny to at least tell him why he didn't want to join them. He eased himself back onto the couch and put his head in hands.

"Steve?...Hey Steve are you OK?" Danny asked as he became worried.

"Steve? Hey Steve talk to me? What's the matter?" he asked gently taking Steve's hands off his face. He ignored that Steve's face may have been a little damp.

"Danny, I'm going to tell you something, but I don't want you to get upset. I want you to understand and not be upset. That's why I want to share this with you, OK?" Steve started.

"Steve, I can't promise you I won't get upset. I will tell you that I will hear you out though before I say anything." Danny said thinking that was fair. He wanted Steve to tell him what was bothering him, but he didn't know how he was going to react to what Steve was going to tell him so he didn't want to lie to him and tell him that he wouldn't get upset.

"OK. You were right. I did have a good time on the beach that day, and I wanted to go back, but I wanted to go on my own. I know that you are more than willing to help me get there, but there is something about the water. I need to do it myself. I want to do it myself. Now there is the addition of Grace. I don't want her to see me having to be helped to the water or god forbid crawling to the water. I want her to see me do it myself when I am ready." Steve said regretfully.

Danny looked at him with sadness in his eyes. He knew how frustrated Steve had been. He didn't say anything, but waited for Steve to continue.

Steve went on the tell Danny how he had practiced getting up and down off the ground with and without his crutches until he was sure that he could do it. Steve had waited until he knew that Danny would be gone for a few hours at least. He had made it to the edge of the yard. Then there was the small ledge from the grass to the beach he had to deal with. He had managed to lower himself down to the ground and he scooted down the incline. The problem was then once he was on the beach, he wasn't sure how he would get to the water. He couldn't use his crutches with the loose sand. He had managed to hop through the sand using the crutches, but then he stayed in one spot too long and one of the crutches stuck down in the sand more than he was expecting and when he went to move, he went down. He put his foot down ever so slightly in the process and he felt pain in his leg. It scared Steve. He was afraid that he had done some damage. He was afraid that he would set himself back. He fell to the sand with a groan. He managed not to get any other injuries, but he screamed out anyway. He was frustrated. He had been so close. He sat there for a while. The water came in and he let it lap over his feet. He laid there and listened to his body. He realized that the pain wasn't in his ankle. Well there had been pain there, but there was always pain there. He knew that there was nothing that he could do about that, but then realized the pain had come more from his knee. He tried to move it. It seemed OK now, just an initial twinge. He sighed a breath of relief that nothing serious had resulted from his stupid attempt. He crawled himself back to the little slope and heaved himself up to the grass backwards on his bottom. He got to his feet on the crutches in the grass and made it back to the house no worse off physically for the trip, but mentally, he was in a bad place.

Steve took a breath as he decided to finish the story. He said with a sigh " If Grace wasn't here and it as just me, I would go on my damn hands and knees if I wasn't afraid of reinjuring my healing wrist and knee. That was the real problem. Steve was afraid. He wasn't used to that. He was afraid of getting hurt again and being so vulnerable and helpless.

He could not deny Grace though, but he also couldn't let her see him being led to the water by Danny. He went to the backyard and sat at the table right outside the door while he watched Danny get things ready. Danny pulled one of the wooden adirondak chairs and one of the small tables to the edge of the grass. He grabbed a soft cushion from inside. He got everything ready. Steve was apprehensive, but his mood softened while he watched Danny and saw the big smile that he had on his face. Danny nodded at him and Steve heaved himself up and started the trek to the edge of the yard. It wasn't until he was almost at the edge, that he looked up and looked around. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was now his turn to have tears threaten the edge of his eyes. There was a small step added to make the drop down from the ledge less and a wooden platform on the bottom and a small railing connecting the two pieces. The platform would supply a firm surface for him to use his crutches on. There was a rope anchored around a rock in the water. Steve crutched down the step to the platform. Both had some sort of weather and slip resistant material on it. He had no problem navigating it. He then saw a pair of wooden crutches at the bottom. They had some sort of circular pad attachment on the bottom of them as well as having some sort of clip like the one used for hiking up higher. He looked at them questioningly.

Danny explained the beach pads while he helped Steve out of his ankle brace. "I had seen a guy on the beach one day using them after I had hurt my knee and you guys were all playing in the water. I asked Kono about it later and she said that it was to help use crutches in the sand and that she had seen surfers use them before. I filed it in my head for information since with this knee I didn't know if I would ever need surgery and crutches. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep Grace away so I figured they would enable me to get to the beach with her still. So after that day we went to the water together, I asked around at a few stores and finally found a pharmacy that was able to order them for me. They just came in. I did try them out and they are great. They are safe and make it much easier in the sand. The clip you'll understand in a minute." he exclaimed with a smile.

At the end of the rope, tethered to the rock was a line with a big clip. The clip held a surfboard. Once he crutched to the rock he could lean against it, undo the surfboard and attach the crutches to it instead so they would be waiting for him when he was done so he could get back to the house. The wooden crutches would handle the water better than his aluminum ones and this way his wouldn't get all wet.

Steve smiled. Besides the smile that he had earlier when Gracie's room was revealed, it was one of the first true smiles Danny had seen in a while.

He looked at Danny. "OK super-SEAL, I also talked to your doctor and Physical Therapist who both agreed that if you take it easy, you understand me, if you take it easy that the water could be very beneficial to your recovery. IF YOU TAKE IT EASY. Do you hear me? Steve..."

Danny could hardly be angry when he saw Steve on the board paddling out to the waves. He got out to the deeper water, but there were few waves and he hopped off his board and started to swim. He felt his ankle protest at the work, but he knew it was a good pain. He knew he would hurt later for the workout, but at that moment he didn't care. He swam for a few minutes and then got back on his board to rest. He paddled out to Grace. He stayed on his board and they splashed and teased each other. He was pretending to tip her and she was trying the same. Steve played with her and pretended that she tipped him. He rolled off the board and Grace gasped. She thought that she had hurt him. He popped back up through the water and she gave him a big hug. He balanced himself with the surf board being careful not to put weight on his injured ankle. They played until the sun set and it was starting to get dark. Danny called for Steve to come in. Steve did as Danny asked. If he had been honest with himself he should have gotten out a while ago when his leg had really started protesting, now his ribs and even his wrist were screaming. He had missed this though. He needed this. Steve had luckily said his thanks to Kono and Chin who had helped both of the partners pull the tricks on the other because by the time he got out they had already left. Danny got Grace out of the water, wrapped her in a towel and told her to go inside to get changed and they they would be right in.

Before she left she looked at Danny and said "I guess I was right. Uncle Steve needed to be in the water for those shorts to make him happy." With that she smiled and ran to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

I was waiting to see if I would get 100 reviews before I posted this chapter. I really like this one. I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I did. This story is wrapping up soon. So enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm curious to see who else enjoys it...

* * *

Danny knew that Steve had overdone it and didn't know what shape he would be in, He didn't want to embarrass him in front of Grace if he needed some help. Danny waited while Steve paddled to the shore. He grabbed the crutches while sitting on his surfboard. He made the switch and then got up onto his crutches. It was very labored and Danny could now see the pain in his eyes had returned. But that wasn't all that was there. Happiness and peace were also there now. Danny was right beside him should his partner need him. Steve was able to crutch from the rock to the step. It was labored, but he made it. On the step, he teetered once, but grabbed the rope rail once to keep his balance. He made it up to the chair in one piece and sat there to rest. He was panting and shaking from all the exertion. Danny moved in closer. "You OK Babe?"

"Yeah, I need a minute. It's hard to breathe. Steve really hadn't given much thought to his ribs in all this. He was remembering how much of a toll swimming was on them."

Danny stood there and rubbed his back while he caught his breath. Then he took one of the towels and carefully dried Steve's foot and ankle so that he could replace the brace trying to hold back his dismay at the look of Steve's overworked swollen ankle.

Grace appeared on the upstairs deck.

"Is Uncle Steve OK?" she called the worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, monkey, he's fine. We'll be right in. Get your teeth brushed then we'll watch a movie...OK?" Danny yelled up.

"OK Danno" the little girl said as she bounded back inside.

"Alright, let's go. Danny...Thanks. I love you, you know that right?" Steve said.

"Yeah, I know and I love you too." Danny said back with a smile and a sigh.

"Will you stand by me? I'm not feeling all that steady." Steve admitted which surprised both of them.

"Always." Danny said as he put his hand on Steve's back. He didn't want to throw the other man off balance, but wanted him to know that his support was there if he needed it.

They made it inside slowly just as Steve was about to collapse, but he was still soaking wet. Danny laid a few towels on one of the wooden chairs, pulled up another chair for his leg with a pillow and told him he'd be right back.

He ran to get Steve a pair of sleep pants and a shirt and went to check on Grace.

Grace was in her PJ's with her teeth brushed when he got up there. He grabbed stuff for Steve and himself and followed Grace downstairs. Steve was clearly in pain, but he tried his best to hide it from Grace.

"Grace honey, why don't you pick a movie while I get ready for bed and help Uncle Steve. OK monkey?"

Grace nodded her head and went to look for a movie while Danny moved to his partner's side. He helped him up and then helped him to the bathroom. Steve was less and less steady on his feet as the pain was starting to overtake him and the fatigue was setting in. He got him in the bathroom and quickly helped him change as he got changed himself. They emerged from the bathroom to find Grace in the other room on the sofa happily watching TV.

As soon as they entered the room, she lept up and said "Danno, let Uncle Steve lie down on the couch. He needs to rest. You told him to take it easy, but he didn't, did he Danno?"

Danny just smirked. His daughter was so observant.

"Uncle Steve, are you in pain?" she asked him with those big brown eyes full of love and concern.

Steve couldn't lie to her. Her eyes although a different color were her father's eyes. They looked right to your soul. "Yeah Gracie. I am in a little pain now, but after I watch a movie with you, I bet I will feel better." he said trying his best to come up with a smile.

"Danno will help you feel better too, won't he? That's what partners do, right?" she asked.

Steve knew the little girl didn't know what she was asking, but he answered her honestly anyway.

"Yes, Danno always helps me feel better and yes, Grace that is what partners do." It had taken him a long time to realize that and here was this little 8 year old girl who had it all figured out.

"Hey Grace come in the kitchen and help me." Danny said.

He gave her two bottles of water and a beer and asked her to bring them to the other room. He grabbed Steve's pills and some ice packs and extra pillows and headed into the other room.

Steve reached for the beer.

"No Uncle Steve. You have to take your medicine. You and I are having water. The beer is for Daddy." she explained.

"You are right Grace. Thank you." he said.

Danny came in and handed Steve his medicine. Steve gave him the look that he didn't want to take it. He hadn' t used the heavy stuff in a few days and knew it meant that he was going to doze off soon. Danny's look told him it wasn't up for negotiation. Steve took the pills and put them in his shirt pocket. He was in pain, but didn't want to take the pills until Gracie was asleep. Steve looked over at Gracie and said "in a little while, OK?"

Danny took one look at his very tired daughter and knew that it wouldn't be long before she was sound asleep, so he relented. He put the bottle of water to the table near Steve for later.

Grace went to use the bathroom.

Steve laid on the couch and went to take his normal position with his foot on Danny's lap when he realized that was where Grace would sit. Danny put an ice pack on Steve's wrist, on his ribs and on his ankle like he had done so many times right after Steve had hurt himself. He knew that Steve wasn't hurt, just really sore from the overuse and he wanted to help with the swelling that had already started in some of Steve's joints. He pulled a light blanket over Steve so that the ice packs wouldn't be visible to Grace when she came back. He didn't want her to worry too much about Steve. He sat down near the edge of the couch. He gently lifted Steve's foot onto his lap resting it on the knee that was closest to Steve. Steve pulled it back quickly causing a jolt of pain to rush through his leg and make him take a quick breath. Danny looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong. I thought you liked your leg on my lap. You told me that it helped with your pain when I massaged it...What gives McGarrett?"

"I do, it does, but Grace is here. She sits in your lap when you watch movies..." he said.

"Steve, I am only going to say this once. I will always have room in my life for BOTH of you."

With that Grace walked back in. Like her and Danny shared a plan, she hopped up and settled into Danny's lap resting on his other knee and leaning against the couch with her head on his shoulder. They laid like that while they watched the movie. The little girl was asleep shortly. Danny gently woke Steve and got off the sofa being careful not to jar Steve's ankle. He carried Grace upstairs. He tucked her into her new bed. She stirred as he laid her in her new bed and asked if Uncle Steve could tuck her in.

"Uncle Steve is really tired and his ankle is hurting him. I will tuck you in, but I will ask him to come and give you a kiss goodnight when he gets up here, OK?

"OK Danno. I love my new room and I really like staying with Uncle Steve. I wish we could do it all the time." she said.

"We can talk about it another time monkey. Go to sleep."

"Don't forget to tell Uncle Steve about my goodnight kiss Danno."

"I won't sweetheart." he said as he turned and walked toward the door.

She was already drifting off as Danny stood at her door.

He went downstairs to check on his partner. Steve had sat up at the side of the couch. The bottle of water was opened with the cap off and a few sips missing. He had his eyes closed and was rocking gently. He was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. Danny knew what that meant. He looked at Steve from the doorway.

"I took them." Steve said without even looking at Danny he knew what the other man was thinking.

"Steve, Grace wanted you to come in and kiss her goodnight. Do you think you are up to it babe?" Danny asked although he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Not sure, but if she asked, I'm sure as hell going to try." Steve said with a shaking voice.

The pain was pretty bad and he wouldn't get the full effects of the medicine for a little while. Steve tried to ready himself to move. Danny went over and helped him up. He stayed right by his side the whole way. Half way to the stairs, Steve's good knee buckled and he started to fall. Danny was right there. Danny's strong arms pulled him close and held him until he was steadier. They got to the stairs and Danny grabbed his crutches and put himself under Steve's right arm. He shouldered as much of Steve's weight as he could so that Steve didn't have to do too much work. They made it up the stairs. Steve turned for his bedroom when he remembered Grace.

He made it to her room. He collected himself before he went in. He sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She woke and looked at him. "Uncle Steve... My room is perfect. Thank you for doing this. I really like being here with you and Danno. I wish I could stay here all the time when I have time with Danno."

"Me too Grace. Me too. And you are welcome. I am glad that you like it." Steve said.

"Good night Uncle Steve."

"Good night Grace."

"Uncle Steve..." she said

"Yes Grace?" Steve asked.

"Uncle Steve. I love you." she said with a big smile.

Steve didn't know what to say. He hard enough time saying those words when in a relationship. What did he do when this beautiful, wonderful little girl who wanted nothing from him said those words to him.

"Is it OK that I said that?" Grace asked nervously when she didn't get an answer.

Steve knew what he had to do. "Yes, Grace, it's definitely OK that you said that...and Grace I love you too. Now it's late though, you need to go to sleep if we are going to paint in the morning." he said through the lump that had taken up residence in his throat.

"OK Uncle Steve. Good night."

"Good night Grace."

He sat there for a minute rubbing her back and waited for her breathing to even out. He was wasted. His legs were jello. Danny knew and was there again without needing to be asked. Danny did not have wet eyes, but had tears flowing down his face. He helped his partner to his feet and they made it back to their bedroom without saying a word. When they got there Steve sat at the edge of the bed and brushed away Danny's tears and then was surprised when Danny did the same to him since he didn't know that he had even shed them.

They laid down in bed gave each other a kiss goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for staying with this story. I had fun writing it and your kind reviews made me very happy. This was supposed to be over a while ago, but your reviews spurred me on. It is now officially done though. I hope you have enjoyed it. I have some more ideas so I hope to get to them at some point. Thanks for reviewing to those that have and will. To those of you that just read, take the time to review if you enjoy. Not only my story, but in general. It does mean a lot to the writers...now on to the the conclusion of the story. Sorry all errors are my own...

* * *

Steve woke up in pain as Danny had anticipated. Steve had rolled over to give Danny a good morning kiss when he jostled his ankle and he gasped. He was able to muffle it before it came out, but Danny had heard. He rolled over and rubbed Steve's arm while he waited for the wave of pain to pass.

"Why are you even awake? Is the sun up yet? I swear I thought I gave you enough meds to keep you passed out until at least a decent hour this morning." Danny said teasing.

It was very early. Even though he was injured, Steve's internal clock was too strong to be ignored and he still woke up. Unfortunately for Danny that meant that he was also awake. On a normal morning he might have growled, rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head and gone back to sleep. Not today though. Steve was in pain and he needed him so instead he gave Steve a massage. He worked on the tight muscles that had formed knots under Steve's skin using the right amount of force to convince the knots to let go of their grip and let the muscles relax. Steve moaned and cried out as Danny worked his magic and guided the muscles into submission. Then those same strong muscular hands were gentle when he came to the tender areas and they ghosted over them barely touching them, but emitting warmth and soothing as they did their work. When Danny was done, he helped Steve take a hot shower. Steve then dressed and shaved before Grace woke up.

Danny too, had showered and shaved and was at work in the kitchen making breakfast when Grace woke up. Danny insisted on Steve staying off his leg as much as possible. Danny didn't want Steve to have to go up and down the stairs unnecessarily so he brought everything upstairs and they had a breakfast party in Grace's room before they started painting. Steve sat in a chair with wheels and was only allowed to help do things that he could do while he sat. Danny had made sure that Steve had his leg elevated and somehow remembered the ice on and off all day without saying a word. They painted the room a soft pink color and rehung the curtains. Danny did all the cutting in around the trim and ceiling while Gracie and Steve worked on the walls. Steve had a long roller and scooted around on his chair and did what he could.

When they were done, Grace and Danny headed downstairs to clean up. Steve headed to his room to change since he had somehow gotten covered in paint. He smiled when he thought of the impromptu paint fight that the three of them had. He finished getting dressed and cursed himself for overdoing it yesterday. He was half-way down the stairs when he saw Danny. Danny was watching him, but from a distance letting Steve know that he was there if he needed him, but he wasn't going to help him unless he needed it. Steve made it to the bottom of the stairs and Danny could hear his labored breathing and came closer. Steve was determined to make it outside. He just wanted to sit on the lanai and be outside. He laid down and tried to get comfortable. Danny brought him a pillow and a light blanket even though he saw the beads of sweat on Steve's forehead.

They shared a look and then Steve asked "Meds?"

Danny asked him "How bad?"

"Not bad." Steve replied.

"Yeah sure, because when the pain is not bad you always ask for your meds." Danny said with a grin.

Defeated, Steve sighed "I didn't say I didn't have pain Danny. It's manageable since you worked your magic this morning. Ibuprofen will be fine for now. I just don't want to let it go and then it will get too bad. I don't want to miss any more of the weekend sleeping from the stronger stuff."

Giving Steve's shoulder a squeeze of support Danny answered "OK, but if it doesn't get better, I'm giving you the other stuff no matter what you say even if I have to force feed them to you."

Grace being the observant girl that she was had been thinking about something. She saw Steve laying in the lounge with his eyes closed. She thought that he was sleeping, but Steve was trying to be still and waiting for the pain to go away.

"When we stay here Daddy, where do you sleep?" she asked innocently.

The men didn't want to leave Grace out or lie to her so they tried to explain to her what was going on. They explained to her that they were partners but that there was more than that and that they loved each other. Danny explained that he was going to be moving in and that when it was her time with him that it would be here at this house. Grace wasn't really surprised. She had known fairly quickly that there was something special about Steve and that was why she had called him "Uncle Steve". She always knew that her Danno loved Steve and that Steve loved her Danno. She couldn't be happier. She loved Steve and wanted to spend time with him and she definetly had a special place in his heart.

Now that they had told Grace, they had to tell Rachel. Danny wasn't looking forward to it. He was afraid that she might try to take Grace away from him. He didn't know. He had never known Rachel to be prejudiced, but with Rachel he wasn't sure about anything. Things had been better between them and it had seemed that she had liked Steve. They were surprised when Rachel took it in stride. She was truly happy that Danny had someone to look after him and she knew that there wasn't anyone that would protect Danny better than Steve. She had never wanted Danny to be miserable, and truth be known, she had felt guilty when Danny followed them out here and had to leave behind everyone else that he had ever loved. She didn't hate Danny. She hated his job and the danger that came with that job.

Danny had returned to work and Steve initially returned to desk duty for a few hours a day. He had been cleared to start putting some weight on the ankle while using a walking boot and the crutches. Steve hated the boot as it was very restricting, but he was happy that he was progressing. The ankle didn't really hurt that much anymore. He continued to heal and make progress. He was allowed to increase the weight gradually until he was using his full weight in the boot and then fade the crutches out until he didn't need them anymore. He was going to Physical Therapy regularly, but Steve did alot of the therapy himself in the water. Since he could now get in and out independently, he had been swimming every day. He had learned his lesson the first day and he went slowly after that and built his endurance back up. He still had pain when he pushed himself too hard, which was more often than Danny liked. Danny only ranted some of the time. That drive and determination was one of the things that he loved about Steve. He did what he could to help him with the pain when it was a bad day and when it was a good day, he let him have his fun.

Of course he was recovering ahead of schedule like the good SEAL that he was, but of course it wasn't fast enough for the impatient Steven McGarrett. Danny made it up to him though by moving in and coming home to him every night. The day that he was given the OK to go without the crutches was a great day. Steve came into the house still using the crutches. He told Danny that he wanted to show him something outside. They went out onto the lanai and Steve pretended to trip. Danny was immediately at his side. Steve dropped the crutches and grabbed Danny's hand. After he was sure that Steve was OK, Danny went to bend down to grab the crutches, but Steve stopped him. He pulled him by the hand and started to walk to the beach.

Danny dug his heels in and started yelling. "Steve, how many times did I tell you that you have to follow the doctors orders? Speaking of the doctor, hey didn't you have an appointment today? What did he say?" Danny asked. Steve didn't say anything, but just stood there with that goofy grin. "Steve? What did he say?" Danny asked.

"He gave me the green light to ditch the crutches. Said I was healed and now just needed to finish the rehab. There was only one thing I could think about that I've wanted to do since this happened, so please just do this with me." Steve said with a shy smile. Steve went for a walk on the beach with Danny holding his hand. The one thing that had really driven him crazy about using the crutches was that he couldn't hold Danny's hand. Both of his hands were occupied with the crutches and he missed that physical contact. Danny had adapted by keeping his hand on Steve's back. Steve wanted to be able to touch Danny though. He wanted Danny to know that he loved him and wanted to touch him too.

Steve returned to full days and was on course with his rehab to be back to full duty in no time. His reflexes were getting better and he wore a brace inside of his boot for support when they were going out in the field in the beginning until his ankle was back at 100%. Danny was a nervous wreck on Steve's first day back in the field. When he saw Steve do one of his patented flying tackles, he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't look, hell never mind look, he couldn't breathe. He thought that for sure he was going to see Steve on the ground holding the ankle in pain. But he didn't see him at all. Steve had made the tackle and already had the guy cuffed and was waiting at the road for the HPD car to come and pick him up. Danny was relieved. There were plenty of days for a while especially in the beginning that Steve would be limping at the end of a physically intense day, but not until he got home and it was just them. Then he would let Danny take care of him. Steve had let Danny in and allowed him to see that vulnerable side of him that very few knew about let alone were able to wee. There were also the occasional days that it was Danny who found himself sore or battered after the day and Steve would take care of him. They truly were partners in every sense of the word.

They had tried to keep their relationship under wraps initially when they returned to work, but everyone knew. They were different when they came back. There was this vibe around them and this new found closeness that couldn't be missed. They didn't act particularly different. They weren't really into public displays of affection, but they did have a stolen kiss here and there and there were the touches that lingered a little longer than necessary, but more than anything there were the looks. The soul touching looks that they shared that told everyone that knew them everything that they needed to know without asking.

Kono had won the bet with Chin about how long it would take for the partners to figure out that they had feelings for each other. Danny and Steve were shocked when they told them and they weren't surprised. They thought that they had covered it so well. Chin explained that the sexual tension that they had between them was so strong sometimes they expected to walk in one day and catch the two of them in the act.

The partners were happy and their relationship continued to grow. They knew that they would always be there for each other with a shoulder to lean on when they needed it and they both knew that with McGarrett as the leader they were going to need it more often than they should.

THE END


End file.
